


To Drown For

by onlyfairy



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Romance, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND NOTES FOR WARNINGS, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Unethical Experimentation, What if... I turn this fic way dark... hahaha no way!... Unless..., backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfairy/pseuds/onlyfairy
Summary: Sicheng is currently being chased by his parents killers. Upon escape and within safety, answers slowly unravel. As he recover, will he take vengance? Or will he let justice serve on its own?Taeil misses his old gang and Yuta, but when he found out his old love went back to Japan, where does he intend to go? Where home is or where is the safest?And Yuta, Yuta just misses his soulmate... but when Taeil went back to him with another man in his arms, was it a sign to move on? Or to fall again?





	1. An Escape From Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first NCT fic. English isn't my first language so please bare with me ;-;
> 
> Ages: Sicheng (19), Taeil (23)  
> Setting: China, (Zhejiang to Jilin) in mid-April
> 
> TW: Panic attacks, Graphic depictions of shootings, Mantions of blood and drugs. Please be carefull reading this.

Since his parents died that night, Sicheng haven't had a good sleep. It was traumatizing. To have your parents be shot in front of you, inside your own home. And right now, he wasn't at home. He can never go back home. It doesn't exist anymore.

He is currently being chased by his parents killers. He doesn't know why. To kill him, maybe? He doesn't know what their intentions are. He doesn't know why they killed his family. Only him and his personal butler were the only survivors of the shooting.

Right now, they are in another cheap inn Taeil found far hidden from the highway. They are on their way to Jilin. He was told that someone from there will help him. He didn't like how it sounded or the fact that Taeil said it. Because it sounded like he was the only one getting help and Taeil will leave him. He doesn't want any of that, of course. His parents were killed, his sister was killed, their maids and guards too. The last thing he want is to loose another person in his life. And a rather important one too.

 

"Are you asleep?" Taeil asks behind him. Sicheng lightly shakes his head on the pillow.

"If you aren't going to, at least eat." Taeil tries to pursue the younger boy. He rejected the meals Taeil bought him and only took small bites yesterday. He isn't up for eating food, he doesn't have an appetite to anything. But he reaches for his bag and brings a plastic bag of leftovers they had earlier. He silently eat a cold cheeseburger and drink the orange juice that Taeil bought for him.

"You still have to rest, Sicheng. Can you sleep?" Taeil asks and Sicheng shakes his head once more. Despite being completely exhausted, he can't bring himself to sleep. The image of a bullet suddenly being shot to his mother's head can't leave his mind. His father's body falling and blood pooling beneath him. The sound of his sister'a screams. The sound of guns rings on his ears. The feeling of an arm holding him from his neck.

He chokes a sob as he remembers it. He brings his knees up to his chest and cried.

 _'No no no no stop! Please!'_ He begs his mind.

Taeil walks over to his bed and sat down, brushing Sicheng's hair then pulling him into a hug. He rubs Sicheng's back to comfort the younger. "Shhh, it's okay," Taeil hushed, "I'm here, no one can hurt you." He sighed. Sicheng's grief is worse than he imagined. Even if he and his parents don't communicate well, Sicheng loves them. Taeil feels more protective of Sicheng right now. Right now that the younger is more vulnerable than ever. He promises he will never fail again when it's about protecting Sicheng.

Taeil humms a song softly to tranquilize Sicheng. Sobs turns into quiet whimpers to soft snores. Sicheng curls under his embrace and Taeil finally lays him down. He carefully covers the younger with a blanket and kisses his forehead before walking back to his bed. They both need to rest, tomorrow, they'll arrive Jilin. If his parent's killers won't catch them first.

 

 _-flashback-_  
_4 days ago..._

 

_"Sicheng!" Taeil shouted at the boy hiding under the table. He have to get him out of here. As soon as he heard the guns and Sicheng's sister's screams, he scrambled out of his room to aid the family but he was too late. Mr. Dong was on the floor, bathing on his own blood, as well as his wife, who had a bullet shot in her head. He could have saved Sicheng's sister, but as she ran for him, she was shot on her back._

_One shot._

_Two shots._

_Three shots._

_More shots came for her until there were enough to bring her to her knees and fall face down. Taeil ducked and hid behind one of the sofa. He have to get across the morning room where Sicheng was hiding._

_The shooters littered around the house. The other servants and the remaining guards managed to take down a few of them in the living room and in the dining hall. He ran for Sicheng under the table while the others buy him time and distance._

_"Sicheng!" He called for the younger who jumped at his yell. "Come on! Come with me!" He stretched his hands to him. Sicheng's grip around the table's leg tightened._

_"I don't want to," Sicheng cried. His lips quivered, "M... mom and dad-"_

_"Are gone." Taeil blurted. "But you're not. Please, Sicheng, I promise I'll get you out of here."_

_"Your parents would want you to live so come with me, Sicheng." Taeil added._

_Sicheng reached for his butler's hand and let Taeil pull him out from under the table. They ran to the mudroom with Taeil protecting Sicheng. Taeil snatched one random car key that hanged in one of the hooks behind the mudroom's door. When they reached the garage, they came across three attackers. Taeil immediately sent one hard punch in the face to one of them, he elbowed the other on the face and blew another punch. Two down._

_The other one had Sicheng on a chokehold as hostage, a gun pointed to Taeil. Taeil quickly put his hands up, a gesture that meant he surrender._

_Taeil surrendered. But not Sicheng._

_Sicheng bit the arm around his neck and thanks to his flexibility, he could sent an elbow to his capturer's face. When the impact forced him to release Sicheng out of his hold, he almost stumbled. Sicheng pivoted with his right knee up in the air, his foot hit the attacker's head harder than he expected, sending the man down with a grunt._

_Taeil collected the handguns and the loaded magazines secured on the attackers' belts. And placed it on the holster he was wearing. Thank fuck, he haven't changed his clothes yet._

_Taeil pushed the button of the remote key to identify what car they got. Fortunately, they got the nearest one. They got inside it as fast as they could._

_Sicheng was out of breath but he did well with one of the attackers. Taeil was surprised that Sicheng managed to get himself out of the situation. This night was the most traumatizing night for Sicheng, his family just died, his home was under attack, **he** almost died. But he pulled it through. Taeil felt proud and worried for the kid. Because this night will follow him for the rest of his life and Sicheng doesn't deserve that._

_Taeil started the engine of the car they got. An Alfa Romeo Stelvio. The latest car the Dongs had. It was Ms. Dong's, Sicheng's sister. Out of the four members of the family, she's the most interested in vehicles and any kind of transportation. But she lents those cars easily to whoever asks for it. Taeil drove the car out of the mansion as fast and as far as it could, heading north. Taeil checked and it had enough gas to drive them to Shanghai._

_"We're being followed." Sicheng told him. The boy was looking behind them. And behind them, three red Sedans followed. Taeil mentally cursed._

_Taeil contemplated on how to lose them. Sweat ran down on his forehead as he drive and think. Sicheng looked at Taeil. Sicheng could feel himself shaking in fear. He was terrified, he was gateful for the small time of being safe when Taeil was protecting him and leading him out of their house. But seeing them being followed, Sicheng lost hope of being or feeling okay. Of things turning back to normal. He lost hope of being safe._

_Taeil drove the car straight along the highway, he managed to cross Ouyue Bridge. He turned left and took the car straight along Santang Line until they crossed another bridge fast. So fast. Fast enough that the cars following them didn't have time to took other routes to corner them before crossing Nanxijiang Bridge. Taeil thought of loosing them by going around these routes but it was clear to him that they only have one way. If they played maze in an area this small, they'll end up losing and Taeil figured that out quickly._

_Taeil felt a vibration from his blazer's pocket. His phone, thank god he kept it inside his blazer all the time. But who could the caller be?_

_"Sicheng," Taeil called, Sicheng looked at the older. "My blazer, right pocket, my phone is buzzing. Get it, please." He tasked the younger, before Sicheng could open the phone he warned him, "Answer the call but don't speak!"_

_Sicheng swiped to accept the call with a shaky finger, it was one of their guards. The man on the other line spoke first._

_"Taeil? They're gone." The man paused, "Y-you escaped with young master, Sicheng..." Taeil could sense his friend on the other line hesitate, "Where are you?" He asked before saying all the attackers are dead now._

_Bullshit._

_Taeil answered, "We're heading to Shanghai." It wasn't completely a lie, but it just became one as soon as the caller asked where they were heading. "You know how Mr. Dong have a penthouse there." Taeil continued, "It'll be the safest place for Sicheng for now. I'll keep him safe there." He lied. There are no more safe place for them. "We'll go back to the mansion if you come to Shanghai too, the young master isn't in his best. I think he'll be safer with you and I on his side. Call the police for now to arrest them." Taeil added, "I have to go, we are being followed. See you in Shanghai." Sicheng ended the call for Taeil._

_He drove straight to Hangzhou. He ditched the thought of heading to Shanghai. He just gave out their destination. Or fake destination now._

 

_-flashback ends-_

 

Taeil sleeps peacefully. He's sure they'll arrive to Jilin safe and sound. He did manage to get the attackers lost on the way to Beijing. Taeil thinks it's an odd way to thank God that he found two briefcases packed with money on the backseat of Ms. Dong's car. And they found more odd things inside the car that gave him more reasons to ditch it.

The reason why there was a 1.6 million cash neatly stacked inside the car is a mystery. And Taeil feels there is a bad answer to that. Because besides the money, in the glove compartment, Sicheng found packs of vermillion colored crystalized substance. Of course, it's obvious that those are drugs.

Taeil wakes up from his dreamless sleep. He have been more attentive these past few days. He doesn't want another random shoot out in such random places. Since their first night, he became more carefull in picking the places they stay at.

Taeil watches the younger sleep on his own bed. Sicheng is still curled to a ball like a cat, hugging his head pillow and his blanket is tangled with his legs. He looks so serene and snug as little pitter-patter of raindrops knocks on the window. Taeil can't bother the younger from his slumber. Well, he never really had the heart to bother Sicheng from sleeping, ever since his first day serving him. Because he looks so peaceful, so far away from worries and distress, a little duckling tucked in a pocket, safe from the whole world. Taeil wishes he could be that pocket, to secure Sicheng from the wickedness of the world. Taeil came to conclusion that it's his job, as Sicheng's personal butler -to serve for him, his bodyguard -to protect him from harm, his chauffer -to be by his side, available for him whenever and where ever. Taeil just wishes he could do his job better.

 

 _-flashback-_  
_3 days ago..._

 

_Taeil managed to spare themselves quite a distance from their chasers. When he thought the distance was safe enough, they stopped at a gas station. He didn't have any cash in his wallet, just cards and IDs and Sicheng didn't have his wallet at all. Sicheng decided to check the compartment in front of them to check if his sister stashed any amount of cash inside it. But that's not what he found._

_Sicheng stared at the clear packages of red granules in front of him._

_"Taeil..." he gasped._

_Taeil checked what he got. The older man brought one package out of the compartment and studied it. Drugs. A drug. He doesn't know what is it and he most definitely doesn't want to know what's it effects to people. But for a millisecond, he wished he could examine what it was. Oh, how he hated himself for wishing that. He threw it back inside the compartment and warned Sicheng not to touch it. Taeil decided to check the SUV's trunk but there was nothing there, it was empty. Taeil then checked the backseat and at the boot space, he found two briefcase._

_He pulled one of it and placed it on the backseat. Taeil carefully opened the case and found cash neatly stacked, leveled. He eyed Sicheng and found the younger gaping at the new discovery. Taeil took one bar of cash out before closing the briefcase and placing it back beside the other one._

_"Taeil...?" Sicheng whispered, his eyes glistened with tears. He was so confused. He have been asking himself 'What is happening?' since last night but he doesn't know anything and now seeing all these things, he really wanted an answer. But he guessed he couldn't get that. Taeil looked up at him, "What is happening?" He asked with a small voice, opposing to his naturally deep one. He knew Taeil didn't have an answer either, he is Taeil's only focus and never had an interest on whomever else. But everyone is dead and Sicheng didn't have anyone but Taeil._

_Taeil rushed to his side and started hugging to younger to comfort him, whispering comforting affirmations in his ears. He had Sicheng in his arms, quietly crying. Poor boy, he thought. He've seen too much in a span of 24 hours. Sicheng isn't innocent when it comes to this kind of things, he knows violence from training Martial Arts, he knew violence from playing a role in stage plays, he knows violence from the movies he watched with Taeil. He just didn't expect for it to happen right around him. Real. Non-fiction, unlike the ones behind the glass of the Television or at the stages where he performed choreographed fights._

_"Everything is going to be alright," Taeil promised, "I'm here, I'll protect you." Sicheng cried while Taeil tried to calm him down. He cried for his parents, he cried for the realization of what might be the reason behind this situation. Taeil cradled Sicheng in his arms until the younger calmed down. Taeil told Sicheng to go lie down in the backseat while Taeil gassed the car up. Taeil promised Sicheng he would get him some help._

 

_The reached Hangzhou unfollowed. Maybe those who were following them made their way straight to Shanghai. Taeil booked them into a hotel on the road. It wasn't glamorous, it wasn't as expensive as the ones they mostly stay at when they go out. But they need to hide, and Taeil didn't plan on hiding Sicheng in the most obvious hotel. Taeil paid and recieved their check for one night stay before leaving the lobby and heading up for their room._

_Taeil ordered the both of them some dinner. Sicheng needed to eat and Taeil needed to rest from driving. Sicheng offered to drive them to their next destination but Taeil refused. It's his job to drive the young master to safety, not the other way around._

_Speaking of safety, Taeil charged his phone after borrowing a charger from one of the cleaning ladies. Thankfully, he had the number of a fellow butler that serves Sicheng's little cousin in Jilin._

_"Taeil?" Sicheng called him. Taeil turned to look at him and asked what was up. "Where are we going now?" Sicheng asked._

_Taeil told him the newfound plan as they ate their dinner. They'll travel north to Jilin. Taeil told Sicheng there's someone who could help him, he promised Sicheng that he will be safe there. Sicheng did nothing but nod. Taeil understands if Sicheng couldn't focus on what he was saying, the kid had a rough night._

_While Sicheng slept, Taeil tried to get in contact of the butler in Jilin. He texted the man to let Sicheng's relatives know he was in need of help and that the rest of the Dong's are dead. The man on the other line quickly responded and replied that they will be waiting for Sicheng. He's welcome there, Taeil felt at ease._

 

_Taeil rested well that night and so did Sicheng. Both men woke up fine and refreshed themselves with a warm shower. Sicheng didn't feel anything wrong that morning. Until they were on their way down to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast, that was when the saw **them** from the mid-level of the stairs. He hurried Sicheng to climb back up to their room._

_"Shit." Taeil cursed._

_The attackers saw Taeil and didn't hesitate to pull their guns and shoot. Taeil grabbed for the gun placed in his holster and decided to shoot back. "Fuck," Taeil decided to run back to their floor. His gun didn't have enough bullets in it, he left the magazines back in the car._

_Sicheng frantically ran back to their room. Taeil snatched his phone, his wallet, and the car key at the nightstand._

_Sicheng was panicking, "Oh my god, oh my god, Taeil! What are we- ?!"_

_Taeil calmly hushed the panicked boy and went for the window. If they couldn't take the stairs and the emergency staircase, they might be able to use the fire escape._

_"We'll use the fire escape. Sicheng, can we do that?" Taeil calmly asked the boy. He knows the young master is afraid of heights. But they have no choice but to use it and use it quick. Sicheng nodded. He held onto his hands, Taeil promised him he won't fall. They hurried down from the fourth floor to the garage._

_Out of breath, they got into their car. They recognized the Sedans the criminals used to chase them but thankfully, all three were empty. Taeil cursed when he remembered there was a toll by the gate but they passed it and he drove them fast and far from the hotel._

_When the distance was safe and the road was wide, he took one look at Sicheng who sat in the passenger seat. The younger was staring at his hands._

_Taeil immediately tried to find a convinience store where they could park. He found a 7/11 two killometers after._

_Sicheng was shaking but quite still at the same time, staring at his fingers, muttering incoherent words, between 'oh my god' and repetitive murmurs of 'I can't...', the patterns of his breathing, tears and sweat rolling down._

_As soon as Taeil parked, he went to hug the younger but Sicheng unexpectedly pushed him. When Sicheng realized his actions, he was out of breath and crying, apologizing repeatedly to Taeil. Taeil carefully pulled the younger to him, making Sicheng lie his head down to his lap. Taeil began to gently brush the younger's hair, stroking his palms softly on Sicheng's arm, he shushed soothingly and hummed a song for Sicheng until the younger's breathing slowed down, his tears dried down and he drifted to a tranquil slumber. Taeil decided to move the younger on the backseat and he succeed moving him without waking him up. Before closing the door backseat, Taeil placed a kiss on Sicheng's forehead._

_-flashback ends-_

 

Ever since Sicheng had a panic attack three days ago, Sicheng's speaking abilities have been inconsistent. Taeil tries his best to get a vocal reply from Sicheng but he noticed that Sicheng couldn't bring his vocal chords to work. That doesn't bother them to such extent. Sicheng knows how to use sign language, or use gestures to communicate, and Taeil understands everything Sicheng tries to say.

Taeil starts the morning by going downstairs where the owners of bed and breakfast lives, an old couple and their granddaughter. The small family is already awake and already working in their kitchen, cooking breakfast only for their two customers.

 _'Good.'_ Taeil thinks. This place is so hidden, no one seems to know this wonderful bed and breakfast exist. _'But that's unfortunate...'_ Taeil comments internally.

Taeil decides to just bring the food upstairs, he told the old couple that his companion is too drained to move, too restless from travelling all the way down from Zhejiang province. Taeil also bought some ingredients and tupperwares from the owner's refrigerator. He wants to cook their lunch for later when they hit the road again. Taeil is tired of fast food meals, it was just two days since he started ordering McDonald's take outs. But he haven't ate a fast food in five years straight, only homecooked meals, that's why he's not used to it.

When he opens the door to their room, Sicheng is finally awake. He asks the younger if he wants to eat, Taeil expects Sicheng to refuse food again but this time, Sicheng nods. Taeil lays the tray beside Sicheng, their breakfast are steamed dumplings with the owner's special fried rice and hot soup plus a small apple tart for the both of them. Taeil also bought a handfull of strawberries for Sicheng when he saw there are baskets full of strawberries downstairs.

They finished their meal and Taeil told Sicheng to take a bath while he cooks for their lunch. Sicheng nods and collected the few new clothes they bought yesterday. They drove the whole day yesterday. Only stopping for gas, food, and a small time to buy themselves some new clothes that they desperately need. Sicheng once convinced Taeil to take a rest and give him the wheel, Sicheng drove for at least seven hours, enough hours for Taeil to rest and go back to driving.

Sicheng, too, worries for Taeil. He's restless and unstoppable but that doesn't mean he's invulnerable. He is grateful for his butler saving his ass but he is human too after all. He needs rest as much and probably more than rest Sicheng needs. He hopes Taeil rested well last night, there is an awful lot of running to do and they got another whole day for it.

Sicheng wants to stay at this little hidden paradise. When he woke up earlier, the scent of baked sweet apples wafted around the house, there is a different kind of warmth around him. Welcoming. Embracing. The smell of woods from the forest around them and the earth after rain last night, the sound of water dripping from the kitchenette's sink, the birds chirping blissfully adds a beautiful ambience. Sicheng asked himself if he died. But before anyone could answer, Taeil entered the room with breakfast.

After shower, he sees Taeil already packing their lunch inside their newly bought backpack. Sicheng wears a checkered gray trousers and a white T-shirt under a checkered gray blazer. He taps Taeil's shoulder and points at the bathroom.

Taeil smiles at him and tells him that he'll shower after he's done with packing. Sicheng could see the packs of the red drugs inside Taeil's backpack. They bought all of the packages along with them as well as the briefcases full of money. There were more than they expected. Not just red granules but red pills as well. Capsules. Taeil speculated those are the same drugs, just liquified and packed into pills. Sicheng ponders on what his sister was up to. He doesn't want to believe his sister is involved with illegal drugs. It's unlikely, in Sicheng's opinion. Because all his sister does is follow their father. She never went against him, she's not wild, but rather established and stable. She was smart, indeed. But she's a sheep. Well, that is what Sicheng thinks.

 

 _-flashback-_  
_Yesterday..._

 

_They had the whole day to drive themselves to Beijing. They stop occasionally for gas and food. It was Sicheng who was driving them half way to Beijing. He convinced Taeil to rest and to let him drive even just for at least ten hours. Luckily, the older man gave in and slept at the backseat._

_After almost twelve hours of driving, Taeil woke up. Sicheng wasn't completely exhaused, he had enough rest while Taeil drove yesterday. So when Taeil took over to drive, Sicheng just consciously watch him focus on the road, hand on the steering wheel. Taeil eventually talked. Talked about what they should do._

_They plan on leaving the car in the next city then rent a car there and use that instead. Their chasers knows what car they were using. His sister's Alfa Romeo Stelvio. It will be safer if they use a different kind of vehicle to drive north. Taeil also said he wasn't planning on leaving the drugs and the money in the car which confuses Sicheng at first._

_They can't leave a trace of it in an identifiable situation. His family is dead. It is affirmative that Sicheng is the only survivor, it is also affirmative that they used this car. If the officials found a drug and money inside the car they used, Sicheng could be considered as a possible suspect._

_So they left it empty and clean at a random blank lot in Xuzhou. The amount of the packaged drugs hidden in the glove compartment surprised them, there were more than they expected. Red crystalized substances and red pills. Taeil pressumed that those are the same. Because Taeil saw a worn out inks stamped on one side of the plastic packages, unreadable Chinese characters but the same word in each pack. They bought backpacks for it. Then they rented a car in Xuzhou, they got a Buick GL8 Van for 300 yuan with driver who'll drive them to Beijing. Meaning they have to rent another one in Beijing to be able to head north to Jilin._

_They reached Beijing when the sun was ready to set. They decided to stay in Beijing for the night. Taeil talked to their driver to drop them in the bed and breakfast Taeil found on the internet. Taeil paid their driver and proceed to rent themselves one room for one night at the inn._

_-flashback ends-_

 

And now, Taeil and Sicheng is on their way to the city to rent another car to use. The owner of the bed and breakfast they stayed at offered to drive them to the nearest car rentals. They are so kind, Taeil wishes them success and the best. Their business is hidden deep within the woods but Sicheng considers the place a safe haven. Taeil guesses, that bed and breakfast is the pocket that keeps the younger from harm. Unfortunately, they have to leave to find a safer pocket.

Taeil succesfully rented a Toyota Camry for 400 yuan without driver. That's better. The rental center gives them an address in Jilin where they could leave the car, it is another branch of the same car rental. Taeil pays for the car and proceeds to drive them to Jilin.

And hopefully, their chasers won't see them. Because they just passed a familiar red Sedan with familiar armed people around it.


	2. North, Where Safety Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic depictions of violence, triggers, panic attack

Luckily, they aren't followed. But Jilin isn't that far from Beijing. If those criminals could see the Dong's whole family from Sicheng's point of view, they will know where to go. Taeil doubt that this family has a stronger defense but his fellow butler lives there and his knowledge about the other man -makes him sure that if their chasers found their location, they are done for.

 _'That man...'_ Taeil thinks, _'is a dead-end.'_

 

They arrived to Jilin seven hours after, now they are on their way to the Huang residence. Taeil assumes they are the safer relative to go to, since they are the closest to Sicheng, they'll be the most likely to help the boy. Taeil never really meddle with whatever happens to their whole family since Sicheng is and his only focus, but Taeil is observant. The two families had the least conflict with each other than the others out there. And who knows? Maybe it's a disagreement between bloods that started this all. If not what he thinks it is.

"A..." Sicheng tries to speak. He haven't been able to use his voice for a day or two. Taeil's eyes widens as he hears him, but he wishes Sicheng didn't notice that. It might force Sicheng to shy away and avoid talking at all. But the kid continues to talk. _'What a relief.'_ Taeil sighs.

"A... a-are we... are we there... yet?" Sicheng tries again. He feels pathetic for stuttering but Taeil gives him a warm smile. "We're here." Says Taeil. Sicheng feels a different feeling and he doesn't like it. He feels secure but he feels like there is one more separation that's gonna happen. He feels like crying. He doesn't want Taeil to leave him.

"A... are you g-gonna leave me here?" Sicheng asks with shaky breath, teary-eyed. He feels pathetic, he's already crying. Taeil looks at him and feels a pang in his chest. "No, no. I'm never gonna leave you, okay?" Taeil assures Sicheng, "I won't ever leave you." Taeil grabs Sicheng's hand carefully as his other hand maneuvers the wheel. It's a promise, and it's beyond work.

A moment passes by, the silence is comfortable as well as their holding hands. Taeil can feel the younger calm down from crying and worry. Leaving Sicheng would be the last thing he'll ever want. He doesn't have any intentions of abandoning him unless Sicheng tells him, which would be a real heartbreak. And he doesn't want anymore of that. It's his job to protect, serve, and stay by Sicheng's side, true. It's a job, a paid duty, yes. But for Taeil, taking care of Sicheng is a priority no matter what, with payment or not. It _is_ beyond work.

 

Sicheng asks him who was here in Jilin who could help them. Taeil turns to Sicheng in surprise, "You don't remember?" He asks. Sicheng shakes his head innocently. "Your little cousin lives here. I assumed his family can help you, seeing how you two are almost always inseperable like twins at every reunion you attended."

"Renjun?" Sicheng asks. They're not cousins, "... he's my nephew."

"Oh..." Taeil gasps, "I thought you were cousins..." he mutters then asks Sicheng if he kept in contact with his nephew.

Sicheng dissappointedly looks down, "Yes," he answers, "but I don't have my phone with me."

"Don't worry," Taeil speaks, "I called them earlier. They know we are on our way." Taeil tells him that he doesn't have to explain to Senior Huang what happened if he's not comfortable with it, Taeil could tell them that. Taeil also made Sicheng promise that he'll tell him if something is wrong or if he's having another panic attack. Taeil notices the way Sicheng jumps at loud noises or forced pushes like closing the car door and car horns. And he might also have to explain that to the family so they could be careful. Taeil doesn't want Sicheng's trauma to be triggered. The poor kid have had enough.

In the middle of their conversation, Sicheng easily falls asleep. With his hand still interlocked with Taeil's and his knees up to his chest and his head leaning on the window. Taeil carresses his thumb on Sicheng's hand before he carefully removes it from Sicheng's to reach for his phone. He dials his friend's number to tell them that they have arrived.

 

The gates opened and Taeil proceeds to enter the Huang residence. Taeil have been here before, once, when the Huangs held an event and Sicheng had to go. Taeil is not surprised that Sicheng can't remember, the event wasn't that eventful for the both of them since Sicheng just locked themselves in Renjun's room and played with his nephew instead of socializing. And that was four years ago anyway, when Taeil was just a nineteen year old, albeit experienced bodyguard, newly hired as a combat-restricted chauffer.

 

The place is stunning. Unlike the Siheyuan house back in Zhejiang, here stands a Renaissance style chateu. It looks even more beautiful with the April snow, in Taeil's opinion. The castle-esque mansion isn't as tall as it sounds, but it appears rather short when you get closer.

Huang Renjun is already waiting for them by the front door. The boy stands straight with guards lined up behind him, but beside him is a man -his height- in all black. Taeil smiles.

Ten. Or 'Yongqin', the name he goes by in China. But between inner circle, they call him Ten. They weren't particularly close back then, they barely got missions together even though they were on the same clique-

Taeil shakes his head. He doesn't want to remember the -despite wrongful- _'good'_ old days. But Taeil can't help feeling nostalgic. The atmosphere of the headquarters seems to linger around and inside his head.

He pushes the memories away as he park the car. He carefully wakes Sicheng up so he could meet his nephew who's waiting for him. The younger wakes up with a tiny flinch which made Taeil's heart break a little.

But still, Taeil smiles at Sicheng's sleepy eyes, "We're here." Sicheng looks around and saw Renjun waiting for him, already by the car door. He looks at Taeil and the latter nods at him, telling him it's okay to get out of the car. Sicheng pushes the door and Renjun welcomes him with a hug, and Sicheng held his nephew tight as if he's holding for his dear life.

Yongqin watches the two's little reunion hug then eyes Taeil. Taeil misses to see Yongqin's glance as he's instructing one of the guards to return the car to a certain address. The guards instantly obliges and replaces Taeil on the driver's seat while Taeil collects their bags from the backseat, as well as the briefcase full of cash.

 

"Father isn't here yet." Renjun speaks, "He'll be home by dinner. He knows you'll be here." Renjun sadly smiles at Sicheng, " You are always welcome here, ge. You know that, we'll take care of you, okay?" Says Renjun with a small voice. He looks at Taeil then continues, "you'll talk to father later, right?" Taeil nods, "I will." He says. Renjun pulls Sicheng and went inside the house, leaving Taeil with Li Yongqin alone.

 

"Need help with those?" Ten asks as he eyes the bags on the floor. "Yeah, probably, disposing these too will help."

Ten knots his eyebrows. "What is it?" He suspiciously asks. Taeil sighs, "We found drugs and cash inside his sister's car. I think it's what those criminals were after." He explains.

But Ten just gaped at him and asks, "You? Want to dispose," he points at the bags, "these?"

"Who are you?" Ten sarcastically asks. Taeil rolls his eyes at him, "I'm not like that anymore. I don't want to examine it. Really. I'm not even in the right position to do so." Ten scoffs at him, "As if you never wished to go back. Don't say you never whine at me about running back to _'U'_."

The mention of the name makes Taeil shiver. He mentally curses and sighs in defeat. Because yes, for some time in the past, whenever these two meet, Taeil whine about missing _them, the group, their headquarters, the trainings and experimentations, the missions_. Taeil misses everything. But mostly, Taeil misses _him_. Someone from their old gang, someone he liked so much. Their parting was bittersweet, and Taeil never forget how it tasted.

Ten tilts his head at Taeil, "Thinkin' about him?" Taeil sighs one more time. "You know," Ten continues, "I heard little bits of gossips from _the town_. Wanna know?"

"No." Taeil immedietly says.

Ten whines, "Aww, you're no fun! But let me help you with those." He snatches one bag from the ground, "We'll hide this until you can present this to Senior Huang."

Taeil follows Ten inside the house and to wherever the corridor on the left wing leads them. Sicheng and Renjun probably had gone to the younger's room upstairs, Ten is telling them that Mrs. Huang prepared the guest rooms for them which Taeil is grateful for, Sicheng's room is just the room adjacent to his. And when they reach Taeil's room, Ten left him alone in it so he could rest.

 

Renjun has Sicheng sleeping on his bed when Yongqin walks in his room carefully. Yongqin grew familiar with Sicheng since the two are always inseparable when they are in one place. Renjun is currently playing on his phone when his butler walks in.

"Taeil's sleeping too." He whisper as he approach the younger's bed and sat on it. "How is he?" Yongqin asks, turning his head on the sleeping boy.

"He told me what happened." Renjun whispers and looks at his butler with sad expression on his face, the kid have never been in his uncle's situation but it was clear that he, too, feels pained. The boy wasn't only close to the Dongs but they are his favorite because they care for him, unlike the other families who only see him as an unplanned successor. And now, Renjun is horrified and bereaved. "They're gone and..." he says with a small voice.

Yongqin waits for the younger to continue, but Renjun is a second close to crying and Yongqin can't take it. He stretches his arm to rub the younger's back. Renjun tries not to sob loudly so he wouldn't wake Sicheng up, so he holds his cries back and buries his head on Yongqin's shoulder, the lump in his throat is unbearable so he breathes through his nose.

"I want them dead..." Renjun whispers with a shakey breath. He looks at his butler directly in the eyes. Yongqin understands immediately, Renjun wants those killers dead. So Yongqin gives the younger his word.

"As you wish."

 

Taeil wakes up five hours after drifting off to another dreamless sleep as soon as he hit the bed. Ten woke him up, said Renjun's parents are home and that he should join dinner. So Taeil follows Ten to the dining hall. He sees Sicheng already there, siting beside his nephew. Senior Huang sits at the end of the table, his wife on his right side parallel to her son and Sicheng. Next to Sicheng are two vacant seats but both has plates served with food where Yongqin gestures at. So Taeil takes the seat next to Sicheng -who held his hand a soon as Taeil reaches him- while Yongqin sits on the chair beside him.

Taeil looks at Sicheng's face and the younger has puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He cups his face and asks him if he's alright. Obviously not but Sicheng nods anyway. He holds his hands tighter and caresses it with his thumb but Sicheng lets his hand go sooner than Taeil wanted. 

 

"Let's eat?" Mrs. Huang invites and they started eating.

They have barbeque spare ribs with pekking sauce and rice tonight. No other dishes except for the small bowls of soup which is probably hotpot. Nothing extravagant, _'Good'_ Sicheng thinks, as much as he generally needs nutrition, his aunt and uncle knows him. He doesn't eat a large amount of food and if he has much more food than what he has on his plate, he will eat it fast, which -he was once told- is not a healthy digestion mechanism. It was his sister who told him that. Sicheng mentally curses at himself, _'enough! you've cried enough!'_ he internally scolds himself.

 

"Sicheng told us what happened back at the house," Senior Huang says in midst of eating his meal, eyes on Taeil, "but you have to tell me what happened during your ride north. Don't leave any details." He commands

"Yes, sir." Taeil said.

The dinner isn't as silent as Taeil expected. Mr. and Mrs. Huang made small talks with Sicheng and their son Renjun, asking how they are feeling or if they want something, a desert perhaps, or anything they could get for the boys. They ask them if they would like to go out tomorrow, Sicheng shakes his head because he doesn't feel safe. Thankfully, the couple understand it and respects his feelings. Sicheng thinks that's better, rather than them making promises that he'll be safe or they'll give him more guards. He doesn't want anymore, he just want to rest. Renjun invites Sicheng to hang out by the lake at the back instead which seems fine for his uncle, seeing how he perks up at the mention of the lake.

'This is good for him' Taeil thinks as he watches the Huangs built small talks with Sicheng as they eat. He's quite taken aback that Sicheng talked about what happened that night. It's not comfortable to talk about traumatizing things but maybe Sicheng needs to let it out. He doesn't want Sicheng to go through that stuff again even if he's just trying to remember it.

 

When they finished dinner, Senior Huang instructs Yongqin to bring Taeil to his study later. Mrs. Huang commands a maid to provide their guests some new clothes and towel so they could take a shower before sleeping. Mrs. Huang already have their rooms equiped with anything they need as soon as she heard what Yongqin told him. It's what she could do at the moment, but she's grieving just as much as Sicheng. But she swears, whoever involved with her family's murder won't get away with what they have done.

 

Renjun takes Sicheng to his room. Unlike the traditional house in Wenzhou, Sicheng's new room is like a prince's chamber. Detailed walls and a canopy bed, a fireplace already lit with wood crack fills the room with warmth against the April winter that wraps around the chateu. Renjun told him a maid will come here later to bring him his clothes before he left. Sicheng takes a look around the empty room. Despite the warmth from the hearth, and the warm welcome his aunt and uncle gave, Sicheng can't deny he feels cold.

 _'Everything won't be the same'_ a voice inside his head tells him. _'I'm alone now...'_ Sicheng could feel his eyes well up, his throat tightens. _'I don't know what to do! I don't... want this.'_ He laments alone, propped up on his new bed. _'I should have died along them.'_ Sicheng sobbed.

He can't breathe. His heart feels heavy, as well as his eyes, as well as the lump that grows in his throat. Sicheng hiccups as hot stream of tears continuously flow down on his cheeks. He can't breathe.

 _'Your aunt and uncle welcomes you and helps you and you wishes you're dead instead? How ungrateful...'_ a voice spoke once more in his head. _'I don't deserve to be alive...'_ he replies, _'I don't know what to do now mom and dad and sister is gone... I just want to be with them again...'_

Sicheng could not breathe. He tries between sniffles and hiccups, he sobs. His eyes sting, his head hurts as scenes from that night flashes on his mind. Gun going off, his sister's screams. Mom falling, Dad swimming in his own blood. Guns shooting, A bullet instantly killing his parents. One shot, two shots, three shots of bullet that took down his sister. A arm around his neck. Bullets shot on the forehead.

Sicheng screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Thank you for reading♡_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/_onlyfairy)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_onlyfairy)


	3. The Emperor's Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I do not own NCT. And the characterization and names of their family members in this story are ONLY and PURELY fiction.

Taeil was pulled by Ten after dinner. Senior Huang is on his way to his office on the fourth floor, he will be waiting for Taeil but he needs time. To think, to carefully contemplate who, _who?_ Killed his family. No doubt that his wife would want them dead, definitely no doubt his son would want justice for his uncle. He thinks of his cousins, his aunts and uncles if they have ever crossed the Dongs... he hopes not them. Not them. Families are messy and gets messier as they get bigger. He doesn't hold grudge to people close to heart and he is close to most of them. So he hopes it wasn't a conflict within bloods. Because he doesn't want to spill the same blood. Not with his hands.

 

Walking so slowly, Ten tries to lead Taeil to the music room. Just to play with the latter's mind, Renjun orders him to kill. Well, he was specialized to those kind of tasks but three years without training and just babysitting one artful and venal kid, they will need another man for that. Or men... and he knows, Senior and Mrs. Huang knows, little Renjun knows, just who could grant what he commands. So Ten is taking Taeil to where someone a bit familiar was spending his time, while he waits for an order from their favorite sponsor.

 

Taeil isn't exactly sure where they are heading to but soft melodies of the piano could be heard as they get near to a hall. _'A music hall?'_ Taeil looks around the room. There is a man in a suit -just like Ten's- playing the grand piano in the middle of the room. A harp and cello sits untouched at the corners and cases of violins and flutes hang on the walls.

Ten cleared his throat to get the attention of the pianist. And Taeil sets his eyes back on the man only for it to widen in shock.

 

Speechless.

Taeil was speechless. Couldn't use his voice to ask _'what are you doing here?'_ Or _'Why are you here?'_ Or simply ask...

 

"Kun?!"

 

The latter blinks at Taeil and smiles sweetly, his dimples showing. Taeil could never forget a man like him, even just for a foreign, wait, _former_ foreign assosciate he was incredibly remarkable, he's more than business, Taeil must admit that he's quite charming...

For a stranger, he managed to sweep his bestfriend off his feet just within a week. And for a 'fling', they managed to keep it for almost a year.

 

And for a heartbreaker, he really do have some nerve to show himself to Taeil again?

 

"I didn't expect to see you again." Says Kun, still sitting tight on the chair. Which Taeil quickly alters as he sent a swift punch to Kun's left cheek. Kun stumbles onto the floor and stayed down for a bit. He looks disheveled but not surprised.

"I deserve that." Kun mumbles with no emotion -not even hurt, none at all- on his face. Taeil wants to send one more punch, just one more time to hurt him as if one punch is enough and his urges to do so was so visible with the way how he steps closer to Kun but Ten easily stops  
Taeil from approaching as he has the oldest's wrist locked in hands.

Taeil snarls at Kun, "Glad you fucking know, asshole!"

Kun finally stands up and brushes the new bruise on his face. He flinches as his finger made contact with it. He looks at Taeil who is glaring at him. He needs to explain himself.

"You know, I visited Chéri-"

"Don't you fucking go near him ever again you jerk! Don't even call him by that!" Taeil spat as he struggles on Ten's tight hold. 

"Taeil-hyung, would you please calm down and let me explain?" Kun whines before taking a deep breath. He hears Taeil mutters _'I don't want to hear shit. Not from you.'_ But Kun ignored that. "He and I already talked things out -we are okay now. He's moved on and settled down. I have asked for his forgiveness, he gave it. He's happy with his new boyfriend and I am too! So you should too, Taeil-hyung. In fact, I'm working with him."

Taeil tries to calm himself down but seeing the latter really is getting in his blood. He didn't hate him. He didn't dislike him. He just didn't like how much he affected his bestfriend and how he was so hurt, so sad, so vulnerable when this asshole left without a word.

"What the fuck are you doing here then?" Taeil asks still glowering at Kun. Kun simply smiles and says, "Business."

"I have a new job. The Golden Empress is one of my sponsors, Mr. Huang just called me and he said he wants somethings to discuss with me." Kun adds while he check his wristwatch. "He might call me in any minute now."

Ten let goes of Taeil's wrist and humms, "We're on our way to his office, should we all just go?"

"Hell no." Taeil huffs and Ten rolls his eyes at him, "Are you for real?" Kun shushes them, "It's okay, you should go first. I'm also waiting for someone."

"Let's go, Ten." Taeil says, the scowl on his face still evident. Ten just sighs and mutters, "Come on." Ten leads Taeil back to the hallway and points at a corner where they have to take a narrow staircase directly leading to Senior Huang's office.

Taeil hears Kun giggle behind them, "Nice seeing you, Taeil-hyung~" Kun chants.

"Fuck you!" Taeil sneers before stomping up the staircase. He swears he could go stomping up to the fourth floor but he would not want to show up to Senior Huang seething with rage.

 

Ten leaves Taeil continuing the narration of their journey during the past few days. Senior Huang tasked him to fetch the bags of money and drugs in Taeil's room. So on his way down back the first floor, he met with Qian Kun again.

"Hey, you two are done already?" Kun asks. Ten shakes his head and answers, "Taeil's still there, I just have to fetch something for him." Kun chuckles, "Last time, I remember you're Renjun's babysitter, you sit Taeil now too?"

"I'm only helping him because we're friends." Ten reasons with his eyes rolling. "Maybe if you're still friends then maybe you'd know how it feels to help him..." Ten mutters under his breath as he walk past him.

"What did you say?" 

Ten sighed, "Nothing."

"No, I heard yo-"

 

Kun is cut off by a shriek. A wail so loud it echoes around the whole mansion. The sorrowful sound comes from afar then, from east of the mansion.

...

_'Sicheng'_

 

Ten runs as fast as he could to help the boy. Sprinting across the hall to the corridors on the left wing of the mansion, he manages to reach the guest rooms anex and barges to Sicheng's bedroom.

The poor boy is curled up into a ball, hands tightly covering his ears, eyes shut tight, his fingers gripping hard on his hair. He's shaking, sniffling and choking on his own sobs.

"S-Sicheng?" Ten approaches the crying kid, hesitant to touch him before rubbing his back. "Shhhh, you're okay. You're safe." He comforts Sicheng but he won't stop crying. Still shaking, still whimpering.

He humms as he gently rocks Sicheng's body to help him ease and calm down even just a bit. Hushing softly, whispering _'You're safe, you are going to okay', 'No one is going to hurt you', 'Taeil will be here soon'_. Ten isn't good with these kinds of things, thankfully, Renjun and Mrs. Huang came into the room.

Renjun hurries to his uncle's side and Ten moves away so Mrs. Huang could sit on the other side. Mrs. Huang couldn't help but tear up at the sight of his nephew being in pain, agony and distress brought by the tragedy he didn't deserve to experience. Never in her life did she imagine the people she love go through something like this, something traumatic, especially for someone as young as her nephew.

"Oh, honey..." she coos as she and her son aide Sicheng, stroking his hair and his back.

Sicheng continues to sob and repeatedly calls for his family, whispering for his mother and father. Mrs. Huang complies.

"I'm here, we're here, we'll never leave, Winwinie." She said.

Renjun looks at him mouthed, _'we got this'_. Ten nods at him and left the room. _'Oh god...'_ he thought as he walk to Taeil's room. He have to tell Taeil as soon as he gets back to Senior Huang's office. So he grab the bags and quickly walk back to the music hall only finding Kun wasn't there anymore. Ten grunts and proceed to climb up with two heavy bags of drugs and cash.

 

Taeil and Senior Huang finishes discussing about his brother's killers. Senior Huang did not forget to ask Taeil who does he think could their killers possibly be. And Taeil shares his theory, that it might not be a relative with bad blood against the Dongs but rather, perhaps, strangers working _with_ them. Senior Huang takes his thoughts appreciatively. Then he sent in someone who Taeil doesn't really want to work with.

"You and Sicheng will stay here. But we have to move the both of you away to much safer place. If they _do_ get here, my guards are equiped with my own armament, as well as Kun's group."

Taeil turns to look at Kun and the four boys beside him, perfectly lining up with their leader, standing straight with their heads held high and arms kept on their sides. Sight focused straight to nothing. All dressed in black but with various styles, they almost look free but Taeil recalls. Being in a gang is anything but being actually free.

Taeil looks back at Senior Huang and asks, "Are they yours?"

Senior Huang raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"Are they your subordinates?" Taeil asks. Does each family in their clan involved or somewhat connected to gangs?

"Ah, no." Senior Huang simply answers, "They're just a favorite... business partner." Senior Huang coughs, "I'm sure you'll understand after Kun introduce themselves to you?" Senior Huang points at Kun and he starts to speak.

"I think you already knew everything about me." Kun says, smiling tightly.

"Unfortunately..." Taeil mumbles.

"Lucas, you go first." Kun nods at the tall and slim man, wearing black boots, black jeans, and a black leather jacked zipped up to his chest. There was a tattooed letter 'V' on his neck, right behind his ear.

"Hey, I'm Lucas, eighteen. Weapon specialist."

Lucas stretches his hand to Taeil for a shake, Taeil takes the guy's hand and he notice the letter 'V' wasn't the only letter tattooed on him. Lucas has a 'U' tattoo on his purlicue.

Taeil's eyes widen in shock and looks at the same -but fading- tattoo on _his own_ hand.

"You- you... you were in 'U'?" Taeil stutters.

"Wha-? Oh!" Lucas exclaims feebly, eyeing his newest tattoo. "I... well, I wasn't a member but I'm supposed to be." Lucas responses, "I guess I'll be one in the future though." He nervously laughs, hand behind his neck.

Taeil scoffs then he looks at Kun, "So you're a part of SM?!"

"It's complicated! But, I mean, I _did_ tell you I'm working with Chéri." Kun admits. Taeil squints at him and glances to the rest. "When Senior Huang said we were to move away does that mean I have to go back to Korea?" Taeil questions. Kun smirks, "It doesn't have to be Korea."

"What does that mea-"

"Can we continue now?" Senior Huang interjects between Taeil and Kun and two shuts up. He nods at the next boy, "You next, kid."

A handsome young man in black short suit and high socks and loafers steps in front of Taeil, he has the same letter 'V' tattoo on his neck, "Hello, I'm Hendery." Hendery smiles, "I'm eighteen. Hacker."

Hendery moves away and a boy in black denim jacket, graphic shirt, and ripped jeans replaces him. His heeled boots gives him a few inches up. His fingers are adorned with silver rings. And just like Hendery and Lucas, this boy has a 'V' tattoo on his neck.

"Hi, I'm Xiaojun. Eighteen. Arsonist and explosives specialist."

That amazes Taeil. His best friend was also once an explosives specialist. Chéri loves bombs. And at the same age too! And there's the obvious question. His best friend grew up surrounded by explosives. But what is Xiaojun's background?

"Aren't you too young to learn about explosives?" Taeil asks Xiaojun.

"Weren't you younger when you learned all about the chemicals you worked with?" The kid asks back, with an unpleasant tone in his voice and an eyebrow raised but that doesn't offend Taeil, it just amuses him. How did he know though? Nevermind. That doesn't matter, Kun obviously told him.

Taeil humms, "Fair enough." And smiles at Xiaojun. The younger smiles back and retreats behind Kun like a child.

The last member is teenager in black snapback, tank top and sweatpants. He seem like the soft breeze of an April winter doesn't bother him. The 'V' tattoo isn't placed in his neck, but in his forearm instead.

"Hello," the boy smiles, "I'm Yangyang. Sixteen. I'm just a drug runner and a spy sometimes..." he introduces with a weak voice.

"I started like that too but younger," Taeil speaks, "you'll never know. One day, you might end up making the drugs you carry." He affirms. But Yangyang shakes his head, "I don't want to play with drugs." He says, "I wanna fight!" He admits.

"You're too frail to be fighting. How about wait until you're done with puberty and we'll see." Lucas jokes and Hendery and Xiaojun laughs behind him.

Taeil nudges Yangyang, who was glaring at the three. "You don't have to wait to grow up, y'know? Have you been training?" Taeil asks.

"Well, Ten-" Yangyang begins to speak. But speaking of the devil, Ten barges in, panting and sweaty.

"Taeil!" He calls. "Sicheng was crying!"

Taeil jumps out of his seat and goes straight to the door but Kun and Lucas blocks him from going out.

"Let me go." Taeil says through gritted teeth.

"Um... Mrs. Huang and Renjun are taking care of him!" Ten informs, trying to make Taeil stay. "I-I'm sure they can handle it. They said so."

Taeil glares at him and Ten nervously gulps. Senior Huang coughs that catches all of their attention.

"You think this _new_ drug is created in the Dong Laboratories and dear Ziqi stole a bag-full of this drug and money from this possible _'gang'_ that killed my brother-in-law, his wife and herself?"

Taeil frowns. "Yes, sir."

He has a lot of theories about this murder. It's obviously not a family conflict, all of their relatives seems smart, running their own companies and products, expanding their clan's brand individually, base on each's specialty. Crossing almost doesn't happen. They know what's better.

Taeil had a hunch that their laboratories made or at least helped making this type of drug. Base on experience, Ziqi might be up to something. Snitching, his best guess. That might be the reason this murderers killed her along with her parents. So no word could come out. And now they are after Sicheng, who is innocent.

Senior Huang nods and Kun and Lucas moves out of his way. Taeil strides down the stairs until he reached first floor. He sprints through halls and corridors until he reached Sicheng's room.

 

The door is open and Taeil jumping in surprises Mrs. Huang and Renjun.

"How is he, Ma'am?" Taeil asks the lady. Mrs. Huang looks at Sicheng who's tightly hugging her son, his head settles on Renjun's shoulder, the younger rubbing his back up and down. Sicheng seems to be shaking. His sniffles and silent sobs could still be heard.

"He can't stop crying. Calling for Jianrou-jie..." Mrs. Huang whimpers. She looks away.

Taeil walks closer to them. He feels sorry. He should have been fast enough to protect all of them, the guards were outnumbered, he won't stand a chance to survive if he fight in combat, he doesn't carry weapons. He'll still won't end up saving the most important people for Sicheng.

"I'm sorry for not being able to save them." Taeil apologizes to Mrs. Huang. But she shake her head, disagreeing. "Don't- don't be." She chokes on her words, "You are not supposed to fight a horde of terrorizing murderers alone." She says.

"You were supposed to protect Sicheng. You saved him. I couldn't wish for more." She purses her lips then sighs, "I just wish he'd be alright."

She prompts herself up to wipe her tears with her sleeves. She brushes her son's hair and whispered something, Renjun nods in return.

"I shall make tea for Sichengie so he could sleep. Could you calm him down a little bit before drinking?"

"Sure, Ma'am." Says Taeil. He moves out of Mrs. Huang's way and moves to the crying boy's side as soon as she left.

 

"Sichengie?" Taeil asks, "It's Taeil. I'm here now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziqi - Sicheng's sister  
> Jianrou - Sicheng's and Ziqi's mother
> 
> * Both are fictional characters and does not have any connections with the family of Dong Sicheng in real life.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Thank you for reading♡_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/_onlyfairy)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_onlyfairy)


	4. Family Isn't The Blood, But The Blade

The next day, Sicheng can't even open his eyes without feeling like he's tearing his eyelashes off his eyelids. Did he really sleep that deeply? Or did he have another bad dream? He can't remember what it is but it might be the reason for waking up with dried tears covering his whole eyes.

Finally, eyes open and awake, Sicheng looks around the unfamiliar room. Feeling the dread quickly dissipate when he remember that Taeil have brought him to Renjun's. Trying to recall what happened yesterday. All he could remember was the dinner and falling asleep.

Then he notices, he is not alone in the room. Renjun is asleep at the other side of the bed and Taeil is sleeping on a narrow sofa built in the corner.

He tries to get out of bed slowly, fishing for his slippers. But the shuffling of the object wakes the two up.

"Hey, Gege..." Renjun sits up and the bed dips deeper. Taeil walks over to him and fixes his slippers under his bed.

"Hey," Sicheng croaks. Which surprises him, his throat hurt as well. Sicheng looks at the guys. Renjun peeks at him, "Are you ok now?"

"I... I am..." he answers, unsure. Will he ever be okay? He feels like dying. He wishes he would. He feels physically weak, his eyes stings, his nose is clogged, his throat feels like it was shredded inside, and his limbs feels lanky.

"W-what happened?" He asks, "Did I... did I get another nightmare?" He asks Taeil, who shakes his head.

"You were having a breakdown last night." He says quietly, "You were crying so much you almost fainted-" Taeil stops himself, preventing himself from scolding Sicheng from getting himself dehydrated. But it's not Sicheng's fault, he knows that. "Are you feeling alright now?" Taeil gently asks.

Sicheng just nods.

"Do you want some breakfast? I could call Yongqin to bring food here." Renjun offers. "No, I'll... I can eat in the dining room." Sicheng says. "What time is it?" He asks, looking around the room for any clocks. But there wasn't any. "It's almost 2pm," Taeil softly smiles, "but we could still have breakfast if you want?"

 

They all headed to the kitchen to make themselves breakfast food. Taeil has to take Sicheng to shower first so the younger would feel fresh this new day, Mrs. Huang prepared him a brown sweater and a comfortable pair of sweatpants, same for Taeil. Mrs. Huang and her husband left to supervise one of their warehouse earlier this morning, surprisingly with one of Kun's kids. The tall one.

 

First thing Taeil learned about this house is that it has more bedrooms on the second floor. Where he and Sicheng will move to and occupy for a few days or weeks. For how long they could take.

They aren't the only occupants of the second floor. Second thing Taeil learned is that Kun and his team are staying here in this castle even before they arrived.

 

_-flashback-_

_"You either forgot to tell me or you're not allowed to speak about it?" Taeil confronted Ten, just right after Renjun's parents leave after breakfast. The gang joined them as Mrs. And Senior Huang insisted. To Taeil's eyes, they're almost like a family with the Huang's hospitality and their obvious fond over kids._

_"I promise, I forgot to tell you!" Ten lied, "It was almost as if they're not here anyways. It just got out of my mind." He continued. Thankfully, Taeil dropped his shoulders and relaxed. Believing Ten._

_"How long they've been staying here anyways?" Taeil curiously asked._

_"Just about a week, after you called. Senior Huang had them ready in just a dial. But the kids have stayed here before for a few times." Ten truthfully answered. "Kun and Lucas stays out the longest by the way. The three goes to school with Renjun."_

 

_"Do you have any insight about them? Do you have any news about Kun? You know he was once part of our inner circle and you're closer to him distance-wise and--"_

_"You sound like your old self." Ten pointed out, interrupting Taeil's rambling. Mostly saving himself from spilling his what he knows. Or what he did._

_Taeil grunted, "Ugh, why do you have to mention that?"_

_Ten giggled, "Oh, I forgot. NEO missing hours is open." He teased. Taeil rolled his eyes, "I have more important things to worry." Taeil muttered, "I have Sicheng."_

_That took Ten by surprise or was that just his understanding? "Yes, Sicheng is the most important for you. Mhm." He nodded in agreement._

_-flashback ends-_

 

They're making themselves pancakes when Yongqin comes in the picture with one of the kids Kun introduced last night. The drug runner one. Yongqin has the boy in tow. And Taeil sensed Sicheng tense up with the presence of the stranger. So he brushes the younger's arm and stops cooking.

"Uh, hey," Taeil greets Yongqin and... what was his name? "Um, I believe you haven't met Sicheng yet-"

Yangyang perks up at the name, "Oh!" He exclaims, "Injunnie have told me about you before!"

 

"Injunnie?" Taeil frowns.

Renjun clears his throat, "It's me." Mentally cursing. He'll get Yangyang for that later. Not that he doesn't like being called 'Injunnie' but literally only few people call him that- _'Which doesn't matter.'_ He tells himself.

Renjun scoots to Sicheng's side, "Sicheng-ge, meet Yangyang. He's my friend and he lives here, kinda..." Yangyang carefully walks over to Sicheng and says hello with the sweetest smile he could offer.

Yangyang was told about the whole situation days before these people arrived. His group is most definitely not a vigilante type of a group. No, they're a gang. Under a notorious triad. And they have their own tasks. Saving isn't and shouldn't be their thing. But the Huangs have helped them even more than their own superiors did. So who are they to decline such a simple task?

 

Sicheng gives in and makes a small smile for Yangyang. "I'm Sicheng," he says, "I'm Renjun's uncle." The younger stuck his hand for a shake and Sicheng takes it. If making friends would be one of the last things he'll do before their chaser end up in their gate and blow his head off then he should make this last a good one.

"By the way, what are you two cooking?" Yongqin asks Renjun. He looks at him as if he's caught in mischief.

"Pancakes!" Renjun says, "Sicheng-ge haven't eaten yet."

Yongqin humms and asks why he didn't call the maids to cook for them and Renjun explains that he wants to cook. Not that Yongqin doesn't trust the younger to be working in the kitchen, they pay cooks for that. But then again, what Renjun wants, he gets. So Yongqin just shrugs at the situation. Taeil is cooking eggs and bacons and slicing some fruits -which Yongqin cringes at-. Renjun proceeds to cook more pancakes so they all can eat, it's snack time anyway. And he wants Sicheng to meet the others. It's a good idea to introduce them to Sicheng early since they all be living here until Sicheng and Taeil is safe. And if they won't be, they are still the help Sicheng and Taeil needs.

"Yang, you should call Guanheng and Dejun too." Renjun tells Yangyang to fetch for his brothers and the younger sprints up the stairs, Yongqin yells at the kid to be careful but they doubt he heard him.

"Sicheng-ge, I want you to meet someone." Renjun says to Sicheng excitedly. "They kinda live here too, so I think it's a good idea for you to know who else is living here."

"Someone else lives here?" Sicheng asks, curiously. Since they were children, there wasn't anyone else in this castle other than Renjun, his parents and their servants. He only have been here less than five times, and it's pretty obvious that his nephew is lonely. So it's doesn't upset him that someone else is here. He just feels strange. Stranger than before, stranger than his fear of strangers, the feeling of being unsafe and being preyed never left him since that night. But if Renjun trusts these people, there are no reason to feel fear, right? Besides, they are just children.

By the time Yangyang came back down in the kitchen, Renjun and Taeil finished cooking and serving the food, as well as pouring hot ginger tea. Renjun also bought out a large sealed bucket stocked with dried persimons, and a jar of walnuts.

"Hey," says Yangyang as he, and two other boys joins in the dining room. One was wearing a comfortable set of pajamas. The other, was wearing a red and black argyle sweater and leather pants.

"Alright," Renjun starts, "Sicheng-ge, I'd like you to meet Guanheng and Dejun. They also live here."

"Guanheng, Dejun. This is Sicheng-ge, he's my uncle from Wenzhou."

"Hi." The two greets in unison. "I'm Guanheng, nice to meet you!" Guanheng, the guy in pajamas introduces himself first. He has a shy smile showing.

"I'm Dejun, it's a pleasure meeting you." The other guy greets formally.

Taeil notices how these two has an exchanging personalities to show inside and outside of duty, as well as their names. Which kind of requires being an SM underling, the main mafia group is infamous for their many-faced syndicates. Last night, as Taeil could recall, Xiaojun was the informal one. While Hendery had more of a respectful aura. Today seems to be flipped just like their names. Guanheng seems shy and goofy, looks a bit lazy than refined. And Dejun sounds like an educated fine young man rather than acting rude like last night. This two must be actually and geniunely more likeable than Taeil thought.

"Just got home from school, Dejun?" Yongqin asks and the remaining standing trio slumps on the seats around the dining table. Dejun lets out a big, tired sigh and complains how literature has been getting in his nerves. Guanheng grumbles about being an IT genius is the worst and Yangyang stretches his limbs complaining about how Yongqin isn't forgiving while training.

"Are you all in school?" Sicheng asks, his finger circling around his teacup. He misses school, he definitely enjoys being there, he was learning what he loves. But there won't be any chances of getting back, of learning again, of proudly showing his high marks to his parents again, of performing on stages again. But he successfully set all the thoughts aside and instead builds interest on his new friends.

The children distracts him from thinking about every fear that's settling and growing at the back of his mind and that's a good thing for him.

Good food and good talk this afternoon haven't come down to a halt when their talk moved from school to food which is better, in Sicheng's opinion.

Nothing has been weird since they were all just eating pancakes and sliced fruits simply until Yongqin began putting wallnuts inside dried persimons.

"Um..." Sicheng stares at Renjun's guard weirdly and asks, "what are you doing?"

" _Gotgammari._ " Yongqin simply answers.

"It's wallnuts wrapped in dried persimons. It's a sweet delicacy we used to eat back in Korea, you should try some!" Taeil adds and excitedly offers to make Sicheng some _Gotgammari._ Yongqin also mentioned that he never eat fruits, but he have been making Renjun _gotgammari._ since he came back from a camp, where he had the first taste of the delicacy.

Sicheng watches Taeil and Yongqin make a plater full of persimon-wrapped wallnuts. _'Must be nice to have something again from where you came from'_. And before another wave of sadness and lament, thoughts about not being able to go back to his hometown. The four kids began rambling and Sicheng chooses to listen to them instead.

"Since Renjun came back from that 'magical' camp, Yongqin haven't had a day without making Renjun _gotgammari_. I even saw him dip it in cream cheese a few times." Yangyang gossips as he pops another slice of _gotgammari_ in his mouth.

"Hey, Injun! Wanna bet Dejun would eat a _gotgammari_ with _lao gan ma_?" Guangeng wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ew!" Renjun shivers, "he won't do it. Dejun has class, he's not nasty like that." Dejun nods, silently agreeing. Guanheng mumbles, "sad... I'm betting a lot of cash on that one..."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Yangyang exclaims as if he just discovered something, which he did. "What if we put Injunnie jam in _gotgammaris_?" 

"It's _not_ 'Injunnie' jam! It's _Injeolmi_ , stupid." Renjun corrects Yangyang.

"But it's _your_ jam though? It has _your_ name when it came from Seoul."

Taeil interrupts the kids and frowns. He glances at Yongqin suspiciously, "Anyone here have been to Korea recently?" He asks

"No one." Yongqin says, "but _Injunnie_ , here," he mockingly calls Renjun, "got himself boyfriends who just mailed him at least a dozen jars of injeolmi jams, love letters and stuffed toys."

Renjun lets out an infuriated grunt, "I do not have boyfriends! I just met them in camp! That's all!" He defensively explains.

"Wanna tell me a story, Renjun?" Sicheng asks. He's so invested with these kids' gossips and stories but it doesn't make him forget his own. He doesn't want to talk about it again. But he wanted to tell someone. But not now. He's enjoying his nephew's story about the art camp in Sichuan last winter. Where he met three guys, one with a _"voice so out of this world it makes me feel like floating"_ , and one who _"dances so marvelous that I could loose my breath just by watching him"_ , and one who's _"so strikingly handsome and so kind that it's painful to leave."_

All described by his nephew with such dreamy tone in his voice. Which Dejun jokes to, "Wow... I could write a romance novel with your words." Sicheng laughs and tells Renjun that he's in love. He would know. He, too, is pinning over someone with a heavenly voice and surprisingly hot visuals. But he guess that he forgot over the course of time since the shooting happened even if he almost never left his side since he became his bodyguard.

"W-what?! No, I'm not!" Renjun denies. What he feels is purely admiration, maybe with a hint of attraction? But he won't ever admit that. Not even to himself. Yes, he likes them. Just likes them.

 

"Who's in love?"

Asks by a new voice by the arc behind them. Senior Huang and Mrs. Huang have arrived home with Kun and Lucas. Two other guys Sicheng haven't met yet.

Mrs. Huang is visibly trying to hide giggling as she eavesdrop on the kids listening to her son's _"magical encounter"_ at the camp. Oh she knows all about it, her son doesn't really have anyone else to talk to about that without getting teased. And she's all ears for her son and the other children.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Huang." Greets Dejun, Guanheng, and Yangyang.

"Good evening, boys." She says back with a warm smile on her face as she approaches Sicheng's seat.

"You feeling better now, dear?" She asks Sicheng, her tired hands on his shoulder and he replies, "Yes, auntie. Thank you for helping me last night."

She ruffles her nephew's hair, "No problem, Winwinie."

Her husband goes straight to his usual seat and slumps exhaustedly. It's always a tiring day when it's warehouse inspection day. What a relief that when he came back home, the kids seem to know each other and is already gathered in the dining hall

So that alerts him up, "Ah!" He exclaims, "Sicheng, you've met them already?"

Sicheng nods and answers "yes, uncle."

"That's good." Senior Huang nods his head slightly, "Now," he starts, "I want you to meet Qian Kun and Huang Xuxi."

Sicheng watches as the guys by the arc make their way towards him. Hair slicked back and wearing corporate attires so to him, it's obvious they are connected to his uncle business-wise.

"It's a pleasure finally meeting you, Sicheng. I'm Qian Kun." He greets formally just like Dejun. They shake hands but instead of letting Sicheng's hand go, he gently hands it to the other guy.

"Hey, I'm Huang Xuxi, I'm at your service." The guy then kisses Sicheng's knuckles which takes Sicheng aback and Taeil into an held-in outrage.

Taeil glowers, the green-eyed monster clouding his mind, he unlinks Xuxi's hand off Sicheng's. "Yah..." He tauntingly says, "watch it." He warns.

"Alright, Taeil stop. They're teasing you." Mrs. Huang buts in, she exposes that she heard the two in their car planning to make Taeil jealous. Which made Taeil glare harder at Kun and Xuxi. The two are trying to hide their victorious sly smiles and laughter at the smaller man's forming jealousy.

"Taeil, stop. You're going to melt them..." Sicheng whispers at his guard with his hand carressing Taeil's. 

Yongqin tries to supress his giggle from being amused, he knows -even from the time they weren't even close- _he knows_ Taeil has a knack for being possessive even if things aren't his. Back then, it was so obvious. Yongqin is just a bit surprised that even now, Taeil is still like that. 

The tension faints down as the housemaids serve their dinner. Xuxi apologizes to Sicheng and Taeil but not Kun.

 

The dinner isn't as awful as Taeil thought it could because Kun is there and he irritates him. But it was rather informing, he would admit it's better. And it informs Sicheng as well. Not about this gang has a task to counter the theoretical gang that killed his parents; no, not that part. But the part, the normal part about these kids and Kun.

Kun is a business partner in terms of shipping The Golden Empress products from the factory straight to the millitary. Xuxi is Senior Huang's ward and apprentice, that has been observing how the business work to pass it down to him rather than to Renjun who doesn't have any interest in firearms. Kun is the kids' custodian. Mrs. Huang tells Sicheng that the kids lives here because Kun have been way too busy to take care of them, so she took the initiative to welcome them here. Renjun adds that it's been better for him and mom since they moved in, he's not lonely anymore and they all go to the same school. Taeil almost believe what they were saying but the story only applies to Sicheng, since he was the only one who doesn't know their real intention.

They finished their dinner and the kids found themselves full with aching stomachs. A mistake that they shouldn't have had eaten so many snacks before supper. But they absolutely have no regrets.

 

The kids and Taeil left to go to their respective rooms. Senior Huang and his dear wife stays by the table with Kun, Lucas and Yongqin, contemplating. When could be the right time to let Sicheng know? Knowing that the criminals that killed his family is nearing them, Sicheng needs to know what they all have in mind, who they think are this murderers and why they killed his family. Sicheng has the right to know. And has the right to know who protects him, who'll drive them into much safer place. Even the Huangs are moving out. No matter how the end will play, if these people are killed more are to come. They'll put an end to them if the officials are involved. Mrs. Huang is taking care of that. Hendery and Yangyang have tracked them, their current location and their origin. As well as Hendery ghost hacking to take care of Sicheng's IDs.

Now back to the murderers, apparently, they are a triad. Known and dangerous, and a handful. They'd have to play with fire to arrest this sons of bitches. Thankfully, that's Xiaojun's specialty.

And Kun? Kun has more and deeper plans and strategies playing in his mind. He needs his kids to show a little bit of their... other sides to Sicheng. And he needs Taeil to agree, that he's flying them to Japan.

 _'What if, Taeil doesn't need to know?'_ Kun reckons. Guess he's planning these past 'lovers' a surprise reunion.


	5. Isolation Is Not Safety, It Is Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating for two months ;_; I had the first half of this written since July but I've been stressing with how to work with Xiaojun's pyromania. Sorry about this,, kind of a filler chapter, I'll work hard for the next one. Thank you for reading this and enjoy!

_**A gunshot. He heard a gunshot from a distance, and a rustling sound of grass from a hurried sprint. Keeping himself hidden and as safe as he could under a bush. He watched a doe gallop away until...** _

_***bang*** _  
_***bang*** _  
_***bang*** _

_**The doe dropped dead. Along with two more dead deers a few feet away from her. The pair of carcass soaked in a puddle of it's own blood.** _

_**A booming thunder fell upon from the darkening skies and it started to rain. He felt an unbearable pain inside him as the scenery played in front of him looked and felt way too familiar. He felt useless. Useless and hopeless. Everything that happened before his eyes hits hard and close to home.** _

_**Home.** _

_**Home?** _

_**Oh...** _

 

_**Oh no...** _

_**NO!** _

 

Sicheng wakes up panting and scared. No idea where he is until Taeil, who was sitting on an upholstered chair flinch on his sudden wake. He keeps forgetting he's staying with the Huangs. He felt pathetic and irritated about that.

"Sichengie, are you alright?" His butler asks.

 _'Well, I just woke up from a really bad nightmare. Of course I'm doing just fine, Taeil!'._ He thought, vision red and hot-headed.

He ignores his thoughts and Taeil and crawls off from the bed but Taeil hurries to his side to fix his slippers.

 _"Taeil."_ He calls, he tries to sound like he's not annoyed but a drip of irritation laces around the way he called Taeil. Which doesn't seem to bother the older man.

"You- you don't have to do that. I could move on my own." He excuses, he stuttered at first but he didn't bite his annoyance back. He's a bit mad that Taeil isn't even bothered about what he feels. Doesn't it matter?

 

Sicheng isn't wrong. But Taeil picked up the hint of the attitude on him. Annoyance. Irritation. Displeasure. Taeil doesn't let himself be bothered with the change even though it worries him.

The younger sighes as he stand up. He make his way to the bathroom and stops by the sink, staring at himself on the mirror.

Thoughts jumbled but still mad. Mad at nothing and everything at the same time. Mad at himself. Mad at his situation. Mad at his nightmare. Mad at his sister. Mad at his butler. Mad at everything that couldn't be changed back to how it was thus mad at nothing. Since everything did became nothing to gunshots and blood, to squeaking tires from an unending chase, to vermilion crystals and briefcased cash.

He wants to scream. But he's afraid that someone could hear him. He's just angry. Not in need of help. Just need a time alone. He feels like he doesn't want to worry Taeil, but he's annoyed that Taeil has to assist him everytime. His feelings are confusing him. He's angry, not helpless.

He splashes water on his face to cool himself off and left his face wet and exposed to the frosty air of an April winter. 

Taeil is waiting for him by the door and Sicheng has a bad desire to ignore him. But when Taeil tells him he'll heat a breakfast for him, he nodded. Guess he really can't ignore him.

Taeil watches Sicheng spend the morning with a bad mood. One word from the younger is enough. He lets him be. But not before bringing him his food. He left Sicheng eat his breakfast in his bed. He doesn't want to bring more displeasure to the younger man and most certainly doesn't want to watch him eat with his brows lowered. So he left, until Sicheng calls him if he's needed.

Which didn't happen so Taeil keeps a safe distance to maintain an eye to Sicheng.

 

The chateau is empty this afternoon. Sicheng is almost glad about it but he regrets it, he feels a bit too ungrateful for his own gratitude. He feels as if he doesn't have a right to take advantage of the solitude. Even if he's aware that the guards and the maids are inside the house, he feels as if not one soul is present. The maids are done with the housechores and all the guard stands still, unmoving. Taeil is nowhere in sight. Renjun and the other kids are probably in school. Aunt and Uncle and the two guys he met last night are off at work. Sicheng wanders around the whole castle alone, careful, lithe steps as if he's a ghost haunting the whole building.

Sicheng felt overwhelmed inside his room. As if the room suddenly became suffocating, overbearing, and he couldn't stand it. So he went outside, to the great hall where he sat appreciating the space, the serenity in solitude. The sofa dimples as he sit for a short hour spent on reading a random book from the shelves. A story about a prince of a proud kingdom -doomed as he is to be wed to his childhood nemesis only to find his glorious, golden groom is way lovelier than he used to know, sweeter than yesterday but not any less of a ruin. He didn't finish the book but he left it back on the shelf to go back to later. Anticipation builds and replaces anger.

He wanders through the music room, taking in the pleasant air and the simplicity of the room. The pianoforte closed but tempting, inviting, waiting to be opened and played. It has been a long time since he played. The piano keys have always belonged with his sister's fingertips anyways. But his heels and the tips of his toes belongs to her melodies, finding a way to lilt around her rythym.

Sicheng opens the piano. Oh, how he missed... how he missed when they were younger. Free and invested, so invested in art, making art, and being art itself. A pair of a masterpiece, never complete without the other. They were their own extension, one who dances as long as her composition lasts, and one who plays as long as as he's still moving. An unending waltz could make one's skin bleed but not Sicheng and Ziqi.

But what about now? One did bleed. Does that mean Sicheng will too? Has too? His thoughts mixed, interlaced with the depressing tune that he is playing. And he thought sound could fill the mansion but the piece just added an extra of emptiness in the atmosphere. _Good, then._ If his sister could hear him, she'll praise him for succesfully bringing the right atmosphere for this piece. _Le Gibet_. The right composition for Sicheng as of the moment.

 

He feels at peace until he heard the doors click and swing and thoughts of being in danger pops in his mind. From a short moment of calmness, he's suddenly out of breath. A quick shot of intrusive and hostile thoughts floods his mind.

_'What if they found me? What if they know where I am? What if they're on their way here? What i they're close What if they get me? What if these guards can't protect me too? What if they get Renjun after? No-'_

 

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sicheng jumps as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Woah! I'm sorry,"

"S-sorry..." Sicheng hiccups. He didn't notice he was crying. He wipes his tears away with his sleeve and looks at the boy in front of him.

"Dejun?"

 

Dejun took Sicheng outside, to a liesurely walk around the lake just behind the mansion. He walks silently a few feet beside the older man. He guided Sicheng out to take a breath earlier, but when he saw how Sicheng's eyes light up at the sight of the lake, he just absent-mindedly invited Sicheng for a walk. And to his surprise, Sicheng said he knew there was a pavillion at the other end. So that's where they are heading.

Little did Sicheng know, that pavillion has become Dejun's safe place.

 

It's been a long time since Sicheng last saw the lake. After an incident while ice-skating, he was forbidden to get near to the lake, especially if it's frozen. Ice-rimmed trees skirts around the lake while thin blanket of freezing fog waft above the waters. The lake isn't frozen, but even still, surely, that the water is just as chilly as it was back then, when the thin sheet of ice cracked under his very feet.

After a short, slow walk with Dejun, Sicheng spotted the pavillion. Empty and dusty, but wasn't particularly unoccupied. There were clean blankets and pillows, and a used tea set.

"Oh, I forgot to clean this the last time..." Dejun mutters under his breath.

"You go here?" Sicheng asks. Not that he minds. It's just this place is kind of special. Special enough to be considered as a temple, for a runaway girl. The missing, and dearly missed golden empress. An unspoken legend within the cold marble floors and carved walls of the chateau.

"Yeah. When I need to calm myself down. When I'm..." Dejun trails off as he start collecting his things to set them in a place, "When I'm having a bad day."

"Is today one of those days?" Sicheng asks as he sat on the cold bench. Rubbing the sleeves of his sweater to provide a little warmth.

"Kind of... and I'm assuming you're a having a similar day as mine?" Dejun says, sitting down on the cement seats opposing the older boy.

Sicheng nods. Then he explains how he woke up on the wrong side of the bed openly. How he's been feeling... infuriated, overwhelmed, and just generally upset. How Taeil has been annoying in his eyes since his wake. How he wants to ignore the man for irritating him. How angry he is for his sister, how angry he is for himself for blaming her. How he is feeling.

But not why. He doesn't know why. Dejun tells him that it might be because of what happened.

"It might be because of grief." He says, "Grief brings out emotions you don't want to show. There's sadness and that's valid. But there is also anger. Which is not less valid than the other."

Sicheng listens to him, propped up on the cold marble bench, a hand under his chin. Dejun seems clever and percipient. Someone who has more to offer than kids his own age. Dejun is an old soul. A mind that knows too much and a silver tongue that offers much more.

Sicheng plans on taking Dejun's advice. That it's alright to show anger, that it doesn't mean he's ungrateful, that it'll be more helpful to express than to supress, and that to face Taeil and tell him that he's upset even if Sicheng wasn't always vocal about his feelings. He admits that he's all show and a little-to-no tell.

 

Sicheng then asks Dejun how bad his day is. And the younger took time to spill. Dejun doesn't expect to recieve an advice from the older, he tells Sicheng so. But he just want someone to listen to what burdens him.

"I just..." Dejun stammered.

"I..."

Sicheng swears he is all ears for the boy. That the pavillion they're staying at is a place of secret and trust, no harsh judgment would be expressed. Just listening. And if an advice somewhat forms in his mind, he'll tell him.

"I almost hurt Guanheng earlier- I mean! I-I did hurt Guangheng earlier..." Sicheng notices how Dejun's lips start to wobble. The younger seems remorseful, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he speak.

Dejun tells him about what happened. How two innocent hours of archery practice became fatal. He tells him that every after school they must attend archery practices, he has two hours of archery while Guanheng and Yangyang only has an hour since Yangyang has Muay Thai lessons with Yongqin and Guanheng has cram school and goes to practice an hour later. But today, Guanheng came earlier, Dejun explains. And he also mentions that he was using fire arrows.

Sicheng doesn't understand why they train for such dangerous acts but he doesn't ask. He literally lives in the chateau of an armament and weapons manufacturer.

"I was getting into firing, the dummies were popping out here and there- I _thought_ he was a dummy" Dejun was too close to tears, "and after we got him patch up I blamed him because he entered my arena when I was working and the worst of it all, I haven't said sorry yet. So I'm trying to hide at home... here...

I want to say sorry... but I'm a coward and turned my heels instead."

"You still go home to the same house. You could still say sorry later when they come home." Says Sicheng.

Dejun lowers his head and nodded like a small child.

Sicheng can't help to wonder, but why train? Did Kun sign them up for this? And why is Dejun using flamed arrows? That seems unsafe and Sicheng is worried.

He tells Dejun so and asks the questions. And Dejun seems happy to provide answers.

"Well, we train because we have a part in this thing... uh," Dejun pauses, "I can't explain it. But we train to be able to protect ourselves, if not ourselves then to protect whoever needs protection.

I've been doing this things since I was younger and I don't really want to stop. Guanheng and I came from the same place, he still have his parents though. It was his choice to join me to go to Kun. My parents,"

Dejun thinks this through, _'Am I going to tell him about gangs? What if he gets the idea?'_

 _'Isn't that the plan?'_ He answers himself. And decided to continue his story.

"I lost my parents to sydicates. My mom and my step-father were addicts and we were broke. The gang killed them when we got nothing to offer. They spared me. Took me under their wing to repay an unending debt. I can't ecplain it, but the trainings just started. And as I said, I don't want to stop. I found it useful and... honestly addictive."

Dejun carefully looks at Sicheng to see if something- even the slightest judgement but there are none, just anticipation and hopefully, something building in his mind. Dejun talks more.

"The reason behind flame arrows... while being under that gang, there was this person, who knows the ways of explosives and fire. I trained under him specifically. And I grew to have an obsession with it. Because of his influence and the years of trainings are carved into me. If I don't have fire, I don't know what else to use... But now, I injured Guanheng. I can't stop myself from it. I don't know how to- I _don't_ want to. It's a sick addiction but I'm hurting my brothers-"

Sicheng shushes him and Dejun looks confused.

"You don't have to stop, all you have to be is careful."

Dejun pouts, "I know that. I _am_. If Guanheng didn't intrude my workplace he wouldn't be hurt."

"Tell him that then." Sicheng smirks.

"No, I already said that point to him. I just wanna say sorry -and I will." Dejun states. It was when he noticed that it was already dusk and the pavilion bathes in a salmon-pink light.

"We should head back. Are you feeling alright now, gege?" Dejun asks Sicheng to which the older nods.

"I can face Taeil now, I'll apologize to him too. Thanks for telling me that Dejun." He smiles at the younger.

Dejun smiles back at him, "Sure! And gege? Thanks for listening to me."

 

They both head back to the chateau, with less distance between each other. Their footsteps sinking to a frosted grass creates a crunching noises, blending with the owls hooting and the cicadas buzzing. There are no longer fog above the waters, but there are fireflies gliding and flittering across the lake and around them. Everything seems perfect until Sicheng heard of footsteps running towards them and flashlights searching the path.

He stopped on his tracks and so did Dejun and both decided to hide behind a tree. Sicheng keeps his eyes shut tightly. The younger reaches for Sicheng's hand and he can feel it shaking out of fear. It was cold and they huddled behind the tree, staying still, hoping whoever it is, they won't see them.

Unfortunately, they saw them but they don't step closer to their tree. They simply asked,

"Dejunnie? Sicheng?"

Dejun sighs and holds Sicheng's hand tighter. Dejun tries to whisper to Sicheng, "Sicheng-ge, it's okay. We're okay. It's just Kun."

But Sicheng won't open his eyes. He keeps them shut tight. Dejun tries to shake him, "Sicheng-ge?"

Sicheng just holds on Dejun's hand even tighter.

"Kun-ge?" Dejun calls

"Yes? Are you alright?" Kun asks from a distance

 

"Sicheng-ge isn't."

 

Kun hurries Yangyang to get Taeil inside the mansion. Kun steps in behind the tree where Dejun and Sicheng were supposed to be hiding and saw Sicheng with his right hand covering his eyes and his left holding Dejun's.

"What happened?" Kun mouths at Dejun.

"He closed his eyes, he doesn't want to see. He probably thought the guys found him. He's been pretty jumpy since I got here. He's scared, ge."

Kun doesn't move from his place. He thought that it would be better if Taeil is the one who comes up to Sicheng. Dejun and him are strangers to him.

 

Taeil and Yangyang came running to them and almost crushed onto Kun but since the older has better balance, Taeil stops and firmly grounds his feet while Yangyang stumbles to his guardian. Kun caught Yangyang in his arms safetly. Taeil wouldn't want any contact with him anyways, he's glad he has weight.

"Where's Sicheng?" He asks Kun and the latter pointed at a tree. There stood Dejun and Sicheng who has a firm grip on Dejun's hands.

"What's wrong? Sichengie?" He takes a few steps closer towards the two and Dejun whimpers as Sicheng tightens his hold.

"Sichengie, it's Taeil." Taeil whispers as his hands softly touch his cheeks, Sicheng flinches at his touch. "You are safe, I'm here now. You're safe." He hushes. He can feel Sicheng's body soften, the way his hand and lips tremble makes Taeil's heart ache.

He gently disconnects Sicheng's hands around Dejun's and replaces the comfort with his own and hugs the younger with his other arm. Sicheng uncovers his eyes and presses his head on Taeil's shoulder, murmuring _'I don't want to see, I don't want to see...'_

"No one's here but me, no one's here but me. I promise you, Sichengie, you're not in danger. They're not here, only me."

Kun and the younger ones took that as a sign to leave the two alone. Kun nodded at Taeil before going back to the mansion with his kids, and to his surprise, Taeil nods back. Kun feels lightened, he hopes that Taeil would forgive him like his ex did, but he guessed, that it's really hard to forgive a person who hurt the only person that mattered to you the most.

 

Sicheng slowly lifts his head up from Taeil's shoulder, his eyes wants to avoid the older still. He feels ashamed about what his mind makes him think, even from the slightest of sounds, of rustling, of footsteps, of doors, he keeps on thinking of gunshots.

His breath was shaky from the cold and fright and he hugs back to Taeil.

 _'It's Taeil. It's Taeil...'_ Sicheng tries to convince himself. _'They're not here. I'm safe. Renjun is safe. Taeil is here. We're safe...'_

 

"We're safe...?" Sicheng asks in quiet voice, his deep voice curling at the end. Taeil nods in their hug.

"We're safe." The older said. Reassuring Sicheng with back rubs and lacing his finger on his hair. They stayed like that for long minutes until Sicheng can look at Taeil's eyes again.

 

"I'm sorry..." Sicheng apologizes, "Why?" Taeil asks, "You didn't do anything wrong, Sichengie." He continues, "You were scared, it's fine." But Sicheng shakes his head.

"For being angry earlier..." he says.

Taeil shakes his head and tells him, "No. Being angry is alright. You should be angry."

"B-but-" "I can tell that I was being too much, so I am sorry, Sicheng."

"No," Sicheng sighs, "just... don't stop being here for me."

"I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Taeil..." Sicheng whispers.

"Let's go back inside? Renjun's home and worried."

 

After their dinner, the usual meetings started once again. Retreating to Senior Huang's office with his wife and the rest of the gang.

"So I told him about what happened earlier. I'm still sorry, Henny..."

Hendery hums and says, "It's fine." Xiaojun still sent an apologetic look.

"Anyways, I mentioned my trainings, why we do this, and a few bits of my background."

"What bits?" Kun interrupts.

"About why I use fire. I mentioned about the syndicates. He didn't say anything about it though. Was it bad?"

"No, you did a fair job. Nice work." Kun says rather emptily than geniunely praising. The kids are used to it, sadly.

"What are we gonna do next?" Asks Hendery, soothing his bandaged arm.

"Since he panicked earlier, I don't think it's a good idea to let him out, right?" Mrs. Huang speaks, "The next thing we wanna do was supposedly bring him outside to shop, show him it's safe and you'll keep him safe. It was Lucas' mission."

"Supposedly..." Lucas mumbles.

"What if we bring Renjun with us so Sicheng would feel safer?" Kun interrogates.

Dejun shakes his head, "I think he fears for Renjun's safety more than his."

"What about Taeil?" Yangyang speaks up from the silent corner.

"What about him?" Senior Huang asks

"Bring him with Sicheng when we go out! He is his most trusted." Yangyang offers.

"Sicheng-ge was annoyed with Taeil earlier, we talked about it. But I guess they also talked before dinner? They seemed okay with each other while eating." Dejun says.

"Sicheng-ge needs a little space from Taeil." He adds

Senior Huang humms and speaks, "Ask Sichengie if he wants go tomorrow. Then do. Bring Renjun with you. Kun would be suitable to drive, won't you?" He looked at Kun and the man nods. "Hendery, watch them from above. Yangyang, are you still connected with the street?"

The youngest enthusiastically nods, "The kids know where they are?" Senior Huang asks.

"Mhm!" Yangyang smiles.

"Spread the word by midnight. The Huangs's dearest nephew are in town. Make sure they are listening.

 

Are you ready to end Sicheng's nightmare?"

 

"Yes, sir!"


	6. Birds of Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello (*¯︶¯*)ﾉ the type of technology or science mentioned below is **fiction** but is inspired by nanotechnology. But because im dumb and and didnt research down the deep blackhole of nanoscience and chemistry, what i wrote doesn't exist in real life... yet  
> .... unless?

**_There stood an owl before him, wings spread, shrouding him, protecting him from charging bullets. Wings unharmed, the owl shrugged a few feathers off and flapped its wings and flew._ **

**_He followed the bird for miles, and miles, and miles, until they reached a nest. A wide keep made of strands of golden silk and layers of soft green leaves, encircled by thorned stems, bleeding._ **

**_A soft morsel that he is for the birds of prey, surrounding him. Raptors around a litter deer. But he's not their food, he's their client. The owl spread his wings once more._ **

**_And so, the osprey followed the wise bird. So did the buzzard, and so did the young kites. Until their wings connected and formed a ring, a band of wings trapping-_ **

**_No._ **

**_Protecting. Protecting the little deer from the harms outside their nest._ **

**_Their talons are big and sharp, not to piece him but to carry him into much safer keep. Their beaks are large, not to eat him but to prey on those who were endangering him. Wings of steel to protect him._ **

 

Everything blurred in his mind and soon wakes up into the morning, Sicheng shields his eyes from the bright sunlight. Inside his new room, his soft comforter swallowing him, warming him against the fading winter. He and Taeil moved to another room last night. At the second floor where Dejun, Yangyang, Guanheng, Lucas, and Kun stays.

Sinking his feet on his house-slippers, he stretches his arms and back, yawning his sleep away. Making his way to the bathroom before going downstairs to eat breakfast. It reads 7 am on the clock on his nightstand, next to a calendar. Unsure of what day it was now, Sicheng brushes the thought off, and lets the feeling sink in.

The feeling of a start of a good day.

 

"You're awake early, Sicheng-ge." Dejun notes.

The younger is sitting at the table with the other kids, Guanheng, Yangyang, and Renjun. Surprisingly, the guy Lucas is still at home and so is the guy Kun who is at the kitchen with Yongqin. Taeil is nowhere to be seen, as well as his aunt and uncle.

Sicheng smiles at the kids and greets them a good morning.

"Woke up feeling well, ge?" His nephew asks and he nods. Wordless, Sicheng may be feeling well but he doesn't feel talkative in this fine morning.

"Here you go!" Kun exclaims as he place a basket of freshly steamed meat buns. Yongqin comes along carrying a pot of fragrant rice poridge. The kids poured themselves a laddleful of porridge inside their own bowls. Sicheng did so too.

Unknowingly, Kun went back to the kitchen and returns with a platter of dumplings. "I reheated some dumplings from last night. It's delicous right? It's because I cooked it!" The older giggled.

His kids cringed at the unusual self-flattering but they couldn't do anything besides that but nod and agree. Kun really does make the best meals.

"Sicheng," Yongqin calls. The younger perks up at the mention of his name, "We would like to ask you if you would want to come shopping with us? You need more clothes and some personal items, It'd be great if you could come."

Sicheng stiffens. He geniunely doesn't like going outside, add the fact that there are people trying to kill him, he'd definitely prefer to stay inside. It's not safe for him. It will never be safe for him.

"It's not safe..." he mumbles, looking down at his bowl of congee.

"Sicheng-ge, I would like to show you something. If you don't mind." Guanheng speaks up. Sicheng looks back at him, eyebrows raised. Guanheng coughs, "Is it okay?"

Sicheng nods.

Guanheng smiles wide at him, "Let me get my laptop first! I'll be right back!" The younger says before sprinting to the stairs.

Sicheng looks at Renjun and Yongqin for an explanation, but they seem too preoccupied with their meal. He looks at Kun and the latter is weirdly smiling. He decided to look at Dejun and Yangyang who are stuffing themselves with meat buns. And even though Taeil isn't around, he purposefully ignore Yukhei.

Guanheng comes back stumbling. Setting his laptop on the table, he quickly turns it to Sicheng.

On the screen, Sicheng could see a satelite map with red ad gold dots. Guanheng moves beside Sicheng and pulls the laptop in front of them.

"See those dots? That's us."

Five red dots and three golden dots, eight dots. Eight people around the table, he assumes.

Guanheng zooms out the map and scrolled a few strokes, but those few strokes lengths to a lot of distance. Far, is all he knows. And at the screen, there are black dots. The younger zooms in and clicked at the street, the screen turns into a street cam, showing them a motel. Guanheng turns the camera to the side and to Sicheng's horror, he reconizes the cars parked on the side.

Red sedans.

Sicheng's breath hitches, "They're here?!"

"Yes, but they are far." Kun responds.

"T-they know where I am! They... they're gonna find me! I'm not safe!" Sicheng stutters out of fear. Yongqin and Renjun hurries to his side, hugging him close. Yongqin shakes his head, "They're not gonna find you. We're making sure of it. They won't see you or touch you, I won't let them, alright?"

Yongqin looks at the other oldest in the room for support. "We won't let you get hurt, Sicheng. We will protect you." Kun says.

"You won't be alone in this fight, gege. Actually, you don't have to fight. We'll fight them for you, that's why we're here!" Dejun adds up.

"They're already under us anyway, Sicheng-ge!" Yangyang says, "We control them!"

Sicheng doesn't know what to feel. Relieved? He's still scared. He feels protected but unsafe, he feels unsure.

"How could you say so? They are monsters. They can't be tamed. They killed my parents, my sister..."

"That's what you think. How would you think of it when I say that those black dots are there because we put trackers inside their skin? We could track them and block their sources from finding us." Guanheng informs the shaking older.

"W-what?! You... you got near them?!" Sicheng cries.

Guanheng starts to ramble, "Well, we didn't." He lied, "See, we just paid a drug dealer to sell the same drugs you brought here from Wenzhou, except Taeil and I played a little bit with it then we paid our uh, drug dealer to inject trackers in each and every target.

They won't know there are trackers in their body! And before you ask it, yes. All of the passenger of all o' those red sedans took the pill. We have footage! Wanna see?"

"I think that's enough, Henny." Yongqin whispers as he hold Sicheng. Renjun have stood up to get his uncle a glass of water.

 

Sicheng told Yongqin he needs to rest and give a thought about coming with them shopping.

He checks Taeil's room on the way to his and there his butler was. Sleeping serenely beneath the soft comforter, head on the fluffiest pillows. He looks like an angel. Sicheng wants to get comfortable on the same bed as him, snuggle up to him, feel his warmth. He have wanted that since he liked him but he doubts Taeil must have only thought of him professionally. Taeil acts so. Only his bodyguard, his chaperone, his driver. Never to exceed far from that, or so Sicheng think.

Sighing hopelessly, he closes the door and let Taeil sleep. Walking away unknowingly why Taeil is still unconscious.

 

 

_[flashback]_

_"Taeil-ge!" Hendery called, catching him before entering his new room._

_"What is it, Hendery?" Taeil asked._

_"I need your help."_

_Taeil brought a packet of each drugs: the crystals and the capsules. He needed to use it, examine it, whatever else he wanted to do with it. As soon as he heard Hendery's plan an idea formed in is head. They were on their way to a small drug den Yangyang mostly sold 127's new set of sweets._

_Kun drove them to their destination as Yangyang guide him while Hendery talked to Taeil more about their plan._

_It was a familliar, or a similar plan more so. An old thing a superior of theirs did once for business. 'All Mine' was short-lived, used in brothels and by the higher-ups who has captives in the basements of their household. Used to track sexually exploited victims so they never escape. Grain sized microchips inside film coated drugs, the victims were instructed to take it daily. The downside was that the trackers shut down once it leaves the body. The scary advantage? Whatever the drug that encases the tracker messes with the mind so heavily that within a year, the victims are completely wrapped around their captor's finger, believe whatever they say, obey at every order without any restrain. Nowadays they probably don't use something like that anymore Taeil guessed._

_Hendery introduced him newly developed trackers inside a few test tubes. At first, it didn't made any sense to Taeil because there was nothing except liquid in those test tubes until he realized. The liquid itself is the device. A device on a microscopic scale that will compose itself into an identifying device once inside the body and it stays in the system. They need to be injected to every target unknowingly and once it's done, their location will be carefully watched on Hendery's tablet._

_"I should've ordered for the nanite explosives but they won't hand me a supply," he sighed, "imagine Taeil-ge, they'll be tracked and just one tap on my tab and they'll explode!"_

_"Nope, I don't want to imagine it."_

_Hendery blowed a raspberry at him, "It's a better technology anyways."_

_Taeil laughed at the younger, "It really is! But I might get sick of exploding bodies..."_

_"What? You're not used to it anymore?" Kun asked from the driver's seat._

_"Kinda. It's been a long time since I engaged into something extreme such as 'exploding'." Taeil eyed Kun from the mirror. He knows what he's talking about, it depends on Kun if he's gonna reply to that but he didn't._

_"Why that drug anyway?" Kun asked, changing the topic, "I'm sure the Senses have Rohypnol or something..."_

_Taeil chuckled, "We don't want to just track them," Taeil proceed to explain his theories about the red drug, "I want them to get a taste of their own medicine."_

_Kun nervously laughed, "You're cruel."_

_"I have to be."_

_When they got to the den, the two women who owned the small laboratory let them use their place and gave them their permission to use their drug as a disguise._

_"Fervor." Tako said as she feel the stamp on the plastic. "This drug is called Fervor."_

_"Do you know what it is?" Yangyang asked her but she shake her head._

_"This seems new," she looked at Taeil, "did you make these?"_

_"No," Taeil said, "no one knows what it is. I'm here to find out."_

_The name of the drug 'Fervor' instantly added to his knowledge about it. Next to his theory of Fervor being or at least similar to a rape drug and the fact that it is made in the Dong Laboratories. The questions he wanted to be answered was who are these drugs for? And why are they made when a lot of rape drugs already exist?_

_Taeil checked the capsules first. Surprisingly, the gel lining doesn't melt as quickly as it's suposed to. With the equipment the Senses have, he could do a lot of things with Fervor. He tried to dissolve the crystallines and pulverize the rest of it. It has the same components with the gel capsules and the theory of Fervor being a rape drug is clear and through but there was something else in Fervor. Something impossible to mix it with but it successfully did... the next question is how would it affect the taker?_

_Taeil made a thinner substance of Fervor, it would work quickly but the Senses' didn't have any thicker coating so they settled on encapsulating the powdered Fervor into SWAN's film coating._

_Taeil worked until succesful, which was surprisingly quick. For a former drug designer that haven't done anything related to drug developing for at least four years he still got his skills._

_And when he was done, they got their 'paid drug dealer' aka Yangyang at the enemy's doorstep with the camera in his contact lenses turned on for recording. Yangyang had everything watched since they came and when the street told him they're drunk and wasted, he saw that this time is perfect to attack. They could've killed them then and there, they could've have a discussion over matters with the Dongs but it's not their position, it's Senior Huang's and Sicheng's and they'll definitely preffer having these bastards in their own place to have much better hold of them. And Ten, Ten would love to get a taste of blood again._

_They all took it after an aggressive feud within each other, incoherent and nonsensical. As seen on the cam, the drug affected rather quickly and it did far more than Taeil's expectations._

_They all looked like cats in heat. Skins flushed and painfully pink, lust in their eyes, dazed, half-asleep yet writhing with need. Hands clawing at any surface and salivating, their need for pleasure can't be helped as they touch each other. Yangyang was strictly instructed to get the hell out of there by Kun and the kid, horrified already, didn't hesitate to ran back to the van and settled safe in his guardian's arms._

_Hendery came to the scene of messy, naked, unconcious adults and carefully made his steps near everyone to inject the nanodevice on the back of their necks. Since the particles are in a form of liquid, it becomes easy to distribute. They just have to wait for it to bottom up._

_Once the molecules assembled by itself, their profile popped up on Hendery's tab presenting basic biological information and location. Satisfied with their work, they headed back to the mansion and fell on their beds. Taeil drifted into dreamland and stayed longer than Kun and the kids. Tired, a little bit dizzy, a little bit heated._

_See, the mission was a success. The drugs are redesigned, the trackers are taken, the enemy is down for a little while. Perfect and sleek. The only problem is curiousity. Taeil's forte and flaw. He sneaked a pill and tested it himself. As if what he saw on the stream didn't validate his suspicions enough, it did but it wasn't enough for him but he should've at least considered it a warning..._

_[end of flashback...]_

 

 

Sicheng couldn't even close his eyes. His mind is running, asking, wanting to know how and why. He doesn't get it until something flashed in his mind.

Dejun.

He shared him something. A story of his past, his life, he have said some things, disturbing yet you'd want to know just to understand. Even if Sicheng knows Dejun have said it was hard to explain, he wished he had it in him to force the younger to tell him.

He recalled Dejun's story from yesterday and from what he told him.

 

_Trained to protect,_

_Part of this thing,_

_Protect whoever needs it,_

_Syndicates,_

_I lost my parents to syndicates,_

_They_

_Took me under their wing,_

_Fire and explosives._

_We'll fight them for you,_

_that's why we're here._

 

His head aches and eyes starting to well up. Piecing it together.

'Part of this thing' 'took me under their wing' 'syndicates', Dejun is a part of a syndicate? 'Trained to protect' 'protect whoever needs it' 'we'll fight them for you', The rest of them are like Dejun, 'that's why we're here' 'protect whoever needs it', him, he needs them.

Dejun, Guanheng, Yangyang, Lucas, Kun. They're a syndicate who will protect him?

He needs to talk to Taeil and Ten.

 

"You should've just told me..." Sicheng mumbles after hearing everything about their group over lunch. Their gang. About how his uncle is their sponsor and is like a family to them and trusts them to protect the family. Answering his question _how_ did hendery know and have information on where they were and _why_ are the kids training to fight. Kun told him about their plans, plans of moving abroad, to South Korea precisely, escaping once more. Sicheng agrees that it's safer that way but something itches inide him. Kun introduced his kids' codenames and specialties and he couldn't believe. Not that he's more fascinated but there's a mix of shock and fear inside his mind.

"Uncle should've just told me..." Sicheng mumbles one more time.

"It's not that simple, Sicheng. We need to gain your trust. Not when something similar to us attacked you." Says Kun.

Sicheng narrows his eyes to the oldest. "What do you mean similar?"

"Taeil suspects that the guys that attacked your home is some form of gang. When Hendery breached their virtual system, it confirmed that they _are_ a gang. A triad to be exact." Yongqin answers.

"And why am I hearing this from you instead of my own butler?" Sicheng asked, his jaw locked.

"You did deserve to know, Sicheng. You really did. But he doesn't want to scare you. And he's only supposed to report to your uncle, your new guardian." Yongqin explains.

"I'm already an adult."

"Yet you are vulnerable at those times and you need your family. The Huangs took you in. You may be an adult but you still need a family, someone to take care of you, someone to lean on. Lucky for you, Taeil brought you here and not at your other relatives that wasn't even bothered that a part of their family died but is stressed out because your father's business is closed." Ten fumes. He didn't hold back, he could sense Sicheng's emotions. Stubborn and resentful, and in the thick of it, there's a hint of ungratefulness.

Sicheng apologizes, "Right, I'm sorry. I do need them. I am thankfull for my aunt and uncle's help -yours too. Don't ever think I feel otherwise." He said, he can see through Yongqin's glare and tone. The older soften his features and tries to cool down.

"Alright," Yonqin sighs, "I'm sorry too. You don't need to understand this whole thing right away. Just know that we are not going to hurt you or let you get hurt. That's our job." He says, "Taeil might have not told you because he doesn't want to add more pressure on your shoulders, we know you feel heavy after everything that happened to you but we're here, always. Remember, okay?" He adds.

Sicheng nods, despite what he's being told is true, he dislikes the feeling of inferiority. He does need protection, but he doesn't like being surrounded. His mind tells him that Taeil is enough but apparently, he wasn't.

"You know," Yongqin starts once more, "Taeil and I used to work like them."

Sicheng blinks at him.

"Actually, _with_ them. This group is a part of our old group! Taeil misses them a lot." Yongqin shares and Kun slaps his arm.

"Hey! Don't you think Taeil is the one who's supposed to tell Sicheng that?"

"Taeil doesn't have a plan on telling Sicheng 'bout his past life but he really should." Yongqin complains

He turns to Sicheng, "Taeil is the smartest, graduated early, right before he works for you, I thought he was supposed to work at Dong Laboratories but then I found him guarding you in one of your social events."

"Oh..."

"how did you end up being Renjun's bodyguard, Yongqin?" Sicheng asks.

Yongqin's smile falters.

"Well, I... I became Renjun's guard a few months after Taeil. I had a mission back then," he points at Kun, "see this guy? He's exes with our leader -Taeil's best friend, that's why your guard hates him so much- and I was supposed to find him and bring his ass back. He had a lot of... unfinished business with us. He had to pay."

"I can't believe you're telling him this." Kun grunts.

"Anyways, I found him but I kinda got in mess with Senior Huang's guards. Being a Dead End, well, let's say I owe Senior Huang a few lives? I'm sorry if that's gore-y for you? And then Senior Huang realized I could work for him in exchange, guard his son. So, like that, our boss traded me to Senior Huang. The end."

'Traded'

"You said your boss traded you?" Sicheng questions, "Isn't that bad?"

Yongqin shakes his head, "Darling, in a world living with a job like this... trading your soldiers aren't in the range of being bad.

Besides, I love my current job." Yongqin states, "it kinda makes me feel... renewed. Being in a gang means you're in a nasty position. It means you're the bad guy or so the public titled you as such. But when I started working as a guard, I felt clean. Because there weren't any killing or drugging or being locked up or having your body used." Sicheng shivered at Yongqin's narrative, "Everything between me and the Huangs doesn't even seem like business, Senior Huang and Mrs. Huang treated me like this oldest son who just have to protect his little brother."

"And you _are_ my older brother!" Renjun came from behind Sicheng, attacking Yongqin with a hug and sits down on an empty chair beside his uncle after.

"Next to me, of course." Someone jokes behind Yongqin. Xuxi. Yongqin rolls his eyes.

"If you haven't known yet," Xuxi speaks to Sicheng as he sat on the chair in the middle, Senior Huang's seat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huang legally adopted me and my sister. So Renjun actually has an actual brother but Ten is our big brother" he says, "I mean older," he corrected, "he doesn't seem big." Xuxi cackles.

Sicheng looks at all of them in confusion, "Adopted?"

"Yeah." Yongqin confirms, "We found him and his sister looting at one of our old warehouse in Hongkong, was it?" Xuxi nods, "him and his sister were a snatcher tandem on motorcycles. And boy were they fast!"

"We got caught eventually but since we were minors back then, we were sent in a juvenile facility. They didn't give us the freedom to roam the street since we don't actually have parents and papers and shit like that so the threw us in an adoption center." Xuxi tells his story, "a few months later Mr. Huang found us again. He took us home." Xuxi smiles at the last word.

"My sister Yuqi wished to live a much better life than our previous one so Mrs. Huang sent her to study in Seoul. She lives in a prestigious academy dorm, my younger self wouldn't believe that!" Xuxi exclaims.

"You didn't join her in Seoul?" Sicheng asks the taller boy and Xuxi shakes his head, "I want to work for Senior Huang. My sister has a dream but I didn't. Senior Huang gave me one and now I'm gonna achieve it!"

"Dad wanted him to run TGE when he's gone since I don't want it, Xuxi wants it so it's cool. So now dad teaches him everything about TGE." Renjun explains. "We never worry 'cause Xuxi might look dumb-"

"Hey!"

"-but he's actually really smart. He gets everything about business and weapons _and_ he's good with people! He's probably already memorized each and everyone of our share holders by now. He'd be the perfect next CEO for TGE."

Sicheng knows about Renjun not wanting The Golden Empress to be passed down to him. His nephew wanted to be an artist and Sicheng's aunt and uncle have always been supportive of Renjun. It's perfect that they found someone like Xuxi.

"I'm glad aunt and uncle found someone like the both of you." he looks at Yongqin and Xuxi and both cooes at Sicheng and thanked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check for the next chapter since i'm double updating !


	7. Of a Feather

Sicheng agreed on going out. Taeil couldn't come because of a fever. He could even hear Yongqin scolding him but he doubts that Taeil cares, he sleeps like a bear in winter when sick and he only got sick once but it was memorable. Hendery and Yangyang won't come too, said they'll take care of Taeil instead. Renjun, Yongqin, and Dejun joins him with Kun and Xuxi.

Kun is driving them to the city, Xuxi occupies the shot gun while the rest are on the back. They use a pretty spacious car, not the most expensive looking one. They don't want to bring attention to them. That's why they didn't dress in suits too.

They look like a bunch of totally normal kids... as normal as rich kids could be.

They enter a prestigious mall that Kun -and the rest- has an elite membership on. There aren't a lot of people inside the mall which Sicheng thinks is perfect. Kun requested and paid for one more membership card for Sicheng before shopping so he could enter and browse further inside. Kun signed the application for Sicheng, he glances at his phone for all the new papers Hendery sent him.

Hendery already took care all of Sicheng's IDs. A new birth certificate with a new name, a new passport, a new bank account, new academic reports and college information, new hospital records. New everything, but from an old identity.

Still, since Sicheng's new bank account is unreliable, Kun linked his to pay for Sicheng's purchases. They'll change it one day. Kun hopes so.

 

Kun pulled them into an Iphone store first. One of the things Mrs. Huang listed to buy are phones besides clothes and other nessecities.

"Pick a nice one, Sichengie. We'll buy one for Taeil too." Says Kun as a clerk approach them, introducing their new release. Of course they buy the newest model, Sicheng picks the rose gold ones, chic yet very basic, and a MacBook.

Kun purses his lips.

Well, Kun must admit Sicheng has a great taste. _Expensive_ taste. Just like the rest of them to be honest. But Sicheng... Sicheng went in and out of every designer brands like he owns the place. The numbers of bags increasing every time he exits a shop. His casuals are Gucci, Burberry, and Armani. Even Dejun is buying some things for himself, and he remembers that Dejun's card is also wired to his bank account. After the last stop at Dior, Kun dragged them in a section of the department store. 

Kun sighs at them, "Your membership is wired to my bank account," he sighs once more, "I should've told you that at first hand." He reminds Dejun too and the younger could only wince.

Sicheng gasps, "Oh! Kun-ge, I'm so sorry! I'll buy wisely this time then."

His voice isn't even laced with regret but Kun can tell Sicheng is having fun while shopping. That doesn't ease him, still, but the fact that this is changing Sicheng makes Kun feel... fond.

He can see Sicheng picking at a visually pleasing clothes with Renjun and they check the price after. Dejun has himself around jewelry, cheaper, store brand jewelry. And while those two are busy, Lucas and Ten comes out from the fitting room wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of leather pants while Ten, Ten is wearing a crop top from the women's apparell and an Adidas sweatpants.

"Hey, trouble." Kun whistled at the two and Ten winks at him and shows him a grin, "Hey, Daddy." Lucas hollers and Kun shushes them, "There are kids here!" Ten and Lucas bursts loud laughs that gained attention from the younger ones.

"You alright?" Dejun asks. They all give him a nod, "Yeah, we cool, man!" Lucas shouts.

Lucas and Ten bites their laughter for jinxing Kun, who's glaring at them. But later on softens his gaze at Ten, "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah, you wouldn't since you were never interrested in me, your mind is always invested in Chéri." Ten pouts. "Good thing he doesn't want you know." Ten sticks his tongue out and turns to Lucas before Kun could even say anything, but for the millisecond he saw heartbreak in Kun's eyes. "Let's change back?" He says, it's not a question so he walks away first. Lucas catches up to him and whispers,

"That's not nice, Ten."

Ten shakes his head, "I'm not nice." And he exactly know what he is doing.

 

Sicheng has his eyes sparkling as they stroll around the section with the stuffed toys. He sees a chick plushie and he really wants it. He looks at Kun with pleading eyes and of course, how could he say no? To that? Kun nods at the younger one and Sicheng's lips forms a small smile, grabbing the cutest chick plushie.

Kun rests his elbow on Renjun's shoulder, "Your uncle is cute."

Renjun glares at him, "Don't you fucking dare."

Kun clicks his tongue, "Language, little one." He warns and laughs shortly, "Besides, I won't go liking your uncle when your whole babysitter exists." Renjun frowns at him but Kun could only smile smugly.

"I think I owe Yongqin something..." Kun mutters under his breath but Renjun heard him.

Renjun shrugs, "Well, I hope it's not to late for you to pay him back. Qinqin-gege isn't nice at all."

Kun laughs, "Oh, it's not a payback and I know he isn't nice." Yongqin notices them conversing and decided to join, before he could reach them, Kun says, "And I know he knows I really don't like like good guys."

"What are you guys talking about?" Yongqin asks, brushing Kun's arms off of Renjun's shoulder.

Kun strokes Yongqin's chin in a quick gentle swipe of his fingers before leaving, saying, "Nothing much, mon chaton."

 

"A make over?" Renjun asks as they walk inside the mall's salon. A lady is already offering them seats and magazines.

"Sicheng needs it. Help yourselves too if you want to." Xuxi coughs out, "I'm getting my hair trimmed, what would you like Sicheng?"

Sicheng looks at him speechless. He doesn't really want to change his appearance but Xuxi is right. He needs to change.

"How about dyeing your hair?" Yongqin asks, "sounds good?"

Despite not wanting to harm his perfectly healthy scalp, Sicheng feels like he actually want to try it. He have dyed his hair before for perfomances but he never let them last more than a week due to his academy's uniform policy.

Sicheng nods and Yongqin claps his hands excitedly. He calls a hairdresser for a hair color chart to look at. They let Sicheng browse through the whole brochure while the rest of them treat themselves. Xuxi, as he said, has his hair already getting trimmed, Kun is having a foot spa, and the kids are getting theil nails done.

"I'll get my hair dyed too, I'm thinking about red." Yongin humms beside him. Sicheng doesn't want something light but he guess that he either have blond hair or red too. And Yongqin is already having red hair so he sighs and says, "I'll pick blond."

 

His hairdresser suggested that he'd look handsome in a certain hairstyle so Sicheng just went on with it. Yongqin decided to keep the length of his hair so he warned his hairdresser not to cut anything. And when they're done, Sicheng stares at his new self.

Yongqin cups his face and coos, "Aww, we look pretty!"

"Don't we, honey?" Yongqin asks him

Sicheng looks back at himself, Ten look undeniably pretty with red hair, he smiles and agrees. They do look pretty. What would Taeil say when he sees him, the thought running in his mind makes himself feel giddy.

Sicheng grins, "Yeah, we do."

 

They manage to fit all their shopping bags inside the trunk. Sicheng had fun shopping, he'll thank Kun for paying later. And he can't wait to surprise Taeil with his new look. Even if he knows it won't change anything, he wants to make Taeil look at him like the way he looks at Taeil.

 

"How are you, Taeil?" Ten asks. The older is leaning back on the headboard, waiting for someone to enter the door. But Ten sent Sicheng to organize his newly bought clothes in his luggages in his room first before seeing Taeil. Kun is preparing something for dinner while his kids are working on their individual tasks. Hendery is working with his devices for the day after tomorrow's fight, Dejun is placing his traps and weapons all over the little palace and Lucas is preparing all their transportation for tomorrow's flight.

"For a genius, you're also impulsive and -and stupid, God! It doesn't even makes sense but let me tell you,"

Ten inhales and sighs, "you are stupid."

Taeil grumbles and tries to sit up on his bed, "I wish I could say 'I know' but I refuse to accept that as a fact."

"God, I forgot how arrogant and stubborn you could be." Ten grunts as he sat at the edge of Taeils bed. He throws the box of new phone at the older's thighs and he grunts.

"We bought you a new phone, you'll need it."

"How's Sicheng? Hendery said you went shopping?"

Ten nods, "Yeah, he had fun shopping and what an expensive taste he has," Ten shakes his head, laughing airily, "I guess birds of a feather really does flock together? Kun nearly had a heart attack at the prices, bet you'd love that sight." Taeil laughs and nods, "I really would but I have to thank him for providing Sicheng his needs." Ten blinks, "he needed an Armani sweater and a Gigi pants, he needed a Gucci bag? Really?" Taeil shrugs, "and what if he does?" He asks with a sassy tone in his voice, gliding his head side by side. Ten grins, "alright, understandable, really valid."

"Help me get up. That damn drug is strong, my legs were literally weak. If you didn't scold me earlier I would have forgotten I did took Fervor." Taeil complains. Ten rolls his eyes but still lends his arms to Taeil so the older could have support for standing.

They manage to reach the dining room, just right on time for dinner. Senior Huang and Mrs. Huang are already there talking to...

Sicheng?

Taeil have his mouth open at the sight. Such a beautiful sight. He has a blond hair, swept and combed perfectly. He looks so young, innocent, angelic. Taeil is left breathless. Sicheng had always have a seraphic charm, the grace of a divinity from above and a beauty that ensorcells anyone with eyes. And so, Taeil's eyes are bewitched, like a moth to a fire and he's burning up.

"Taeil?" Sicheng asks, "Are you well now?"

"Yes." Taeil answers, still staring, unmoving from his spot until Yongqin elbows his side and whispers, "Get yourself together, hyung..."

Taeil sits beside Sicheng, breath still, he's still staring at the younger uncontrollably. Sicheng's eys are shy, so 

"You look" _'stunning, delectable, enchanting, divine'_ , "lovely, Sichengie."

"I do?" Sicheng asks with his mouth agape at Taeil.

Taeil brushes a few strands away frkm his eyes, "Yes, you do, angel." Sicheng blushes at the petname, "You look beautiful."

And Taeil thought the younger couldn't get any more than pretty. Sicheng's smile makes everything perfect.

Senior Huang clears his throat.

"Let's eat."

The table is silent. Too stunned, too afraid to cause a sound from their throat, afraid as if onw drop of word will have your throat slit.

But none of that will hapen since it was Mrs. Huang who decided to speak first.

"Sicheng, sweetheart, are your luggages ready?"

Sicheng nods carefully as he swallow his food, _'is uncle mad?'_

"We're sorry we didn't truthfully tell you about this gang." His aunt sincerely regrets which Sicheng disagrees, "No, auntie," he said, "it's fine. I would feel different towards them if you told me I had to live with a syndicate, I'm glad you didn't tell me and introduced them as almost family instead."

"How do feel now about it?" His uncle coughs.

Sicheng feels intimidated to answer yet he did just to be safer, "I feel... fine about it. I just want to get my family's killer gone and for justice to be served."

"We'll try our best to provide." Mrs. Huang replies.

"Do you know what our plan is, Sicheng?" His uncle asks in monotone.

"We'll leave and stay in Korea."

"Not just that. Tomorrow night, they'll be here. They'll know where you are by midnight, WayV will try to weaken them out then we'll get the authority here."

Sicheng pales, "What will WayV do?"

"Fight."

"No!" Sicheng demands, "please uncle, they're just kids! I don't want to endanger them. What if they get hurt? Or worse?" He exagerates, "I just lose my family, uncle. Please, I don't want to lose another one."

Senior Huang ducks his head but Kun saves him.

"Nothing bad will happen to the kids, they'll join you in the plane." They turn their heads to him, "I won't let my children engage into... something more extreme than they're supposed to."

"Yeah! We'll be carefull, gege!" Dejun declares and Yangyang, Hendery, and Lucas nods along him. "We'll be at the plane with you."

"Let's be safe." Sicheng warns them.

And they will. They have everything in control. They know what they'll do, it's all mapped out for them so there are no time for anything else to do. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah? What could go wrong?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...(◕‿◕)


	8. Of Glorious War That Shatter'd All Their Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF FIGHT AND MENTION OF BLOOD AND A FEW NASTY THINGS. PLEASE READ THIS CAREFULLY**

"-the fourth drive on the roundabout. That's where the Huangs live."

It was a cold, freezing night. The stars invisible in the cloudy sky, tiny hails drops down from above as information drops from an unfed mouth of a homeless child.

"You sure you've seen this 'nephew' boy?"

"Yeah, I was visiting my ma." He lied, "the blond kid yeah?"

The man boxed on the kid's head.

"He's not fucking blond, useless child!" The man pulled a photograph out of his pocket. "This boy, have you seen him?!" He grabbed the kid's collar.

"It was him!" He yelled, struggling from the man's grasp, "it was him, I promise! Please let me go!" He begged.

The man slammed him on the ground and the kid whimpered in pain.

"Scram!" The man spat at him. The boy scrambled away, fear in his eyes but a smirk formed on his lip a few seconds after.

 

"Mision complete, Xiao Yang." He reported to the mic pierced through his ears.

"Well done, there's already a payment in your locker at the station."

"Thank you, boss..."

"I'll be gone after this, feed yourself well with that money."

The piercing beeped for the last time. The informant didn't throw the earings away, he kept it in the locker. He just hoped that his same aged boss will be back.

 

 

Renjun looms at the hallways of his little castle. His fingertips grazing the carved walls, walking barefoot on the cold marble floors, his sight travelling around from the bookshelves and the sofas, the stands and the vases and the piano across the room. The spacious music room and the melancholic shade of mint around it. The spiral staircases hidden within walls and the grand one at the foyer. He'll miss this. He imagine its fall.

This chateau might break and fall when fights began and when bombs fires and when guns shoot, glasses shatter and bullets pierce through china, wood and fabric will catch fire and so will the whole mansion.

He never thought the way to bring back warmth here in this freezing mansion would be to abandon and watch the whole thing crumble into flames. And not the way he thought it'd be, the way he preffered, the way he imagined so many times, the way he secretly hoped.

He wished for his sister... to come back.

 

Sicheng watches his nephew wander around his own home after breakfast. He decided to continue and finish reading the book he was reading the other day. Before they go away, he wants to read. But he can't help but follow the shadows of Renjun. It felt familiar for him, playing with his little nephew when he was just a toddler, playing hide and seek with the sister he thought she was.

Jué, his cousin, Renjun's mother, ran away when Renjun found out that he was not her brother, but is her baby she had when she was a teenager. Making mama and papa pretend to be his parents, and herself to pretend that she was his sister, for the best. For the best for her child, and for the best for her whole fragile being.

Sicheng could remember her and Ziqi at their garden in Wenzhou, braiding their hair while her cat sits on her lap, stroking the orange fur from the forehead to the tail. She has soft features, pretty coral lips and phoenix eyes just like the rest of his family. She has delicate touch when she helps Sicheng put a powder on his back after playing. She has an angelic voice, just like her son. Renjun learned how to sing with her, singing while taking a bath, while he waits for her to finish cooking, while he listen to her lullaby.

"I wish I hadn't found out." Renjun says, knowing his uncle could hear him.

"She left us because I knew. If I didn't found out, if no one told me. Or if I pretend, if I refused to accept the fact, she wouldn't have to leave.

We once found her inside these walls. She stayed here, our maids and guards compromised for her. But after we found her, we never did again."

Ten appears beside Sicheng, eyes at the young boy meters away from them, facing a shelf. It's not a shelf, one pull on the right book.

Renjun knows what book of course. The book titled _Dancing with a Fallen Angel_ , embedded in gold against the dark blue canvas cover. But it doesn't matter, they're going to leave the house.

 

Ten also knows about Jué, of course, Mrs. Huang talks to him about her. It's a secret within the walls of their residence. The maids and guards never speak of her, not unless when spoken by the Huangs themselves. They dare not to, they loved her, they respect. The maids have worked here since her childhood, so did the previous butler, they'll say she was the sweetest girl. It was true.

Sicheng and Ten watches Renjun wipe his tears. He'll leave his home, he'll leave her, he'll leave everything that is her. The way how spring lightly spread warmth around this barren castle, it was her. The way the summer sun shines perfectly, making the chateau windows glimmer like gold. The way the trees around the lake turn their leaves into beautiful shades of orange in fall. It was her. As well as the way the freezing madness of winter sweeps around their home.

Renjun steps aways from the bookshelf, a shadow veils over him, and a pair of arms hugged him from behind.

"We'll come back here, Junnie. Then after we do, want me to find her?"

"Thank you, Lucas,"

Sicheng tries to peer closer but Ten held him back.

"I think our sister doesn't want to be found."

And with that, Renjun and Lucas walks away from the shelf, Sicheng looks at Ten.

"Lucas knows too, everyone in this house knows. Even the younger ones. Renjun is comfortable around them, they really help him from winding down from things that makes him sad."

Sicheng looks down sadly, "I don't want Renjun to lose someone like you."

Ten smiles, "Of course he won't! We'll protect him." Ten pinches his cheeks and walked away too, following his nephew and Lucas.

And only then and there, Sicheng has one thing in mind that he couldn't get out of. He wonders, _'If WayV will protect us, who will protect them?'_

 

Everything was set. Hendery's traps around the house, all secured with biometrics. One activation with Hendery's fingerprints will set a bomb off or guns firing, his tablet flexible and hidden around his arm band. Lucas has a set of different guns stacked around his body. Xiaojun has his hands gripping on his bow, countless of arrows secured on back, cans of krylon hanged on his belt. Yangyang is playing with a butterfly knife skillfully, bored on his seat. Kun is dressed differently, a suit and glasses, he looks like a genius company share-holder. He probably is. He just have a few guns and batons hanging by his hips.

Ten and Taeil dressed similar to Kun but unlike Kun, they don't have guns or any kind of weapon. And Ten has the same sleeve and tablet like Hendery has. He's watching and guarding the backyard where the plane is located.

Mrs. Huang and Renjun are already waiting in the plane at the field behind Jué's pavillion. The guards are watching them, the maids were sent to their homes or a nearby accomodation, their employment has come to an end. Senior Huang is armed as well, of course, but with only one colt.

They are stacked in the living room, where they are waiting. Hendery has every camera focused on every entrance they could take. Even nearby their plane. But the plane's exterior is wired and would send shocks to unregistered biometrics, so is the whole mansion.

Sicheng also has a weapon. He has his hands, elbows, knees, and feet tied with bands so it won't be too painful if he has to use them. And a Japanese dagger on his belt. He found it hanging inside Yangyang's room.

 

[flashback...]

 

"Is that... useful?"

Sicheng asks Yangyang about the star darts sitting on his desk.

"Of course it is!" Yangyang sent one flying over his headboard, pining the cushion to the wood. "See?"

Sicheng looks around the younger's room and the evidence of sharp, foreign weapons displayed carefully like a collection. There are different set of knives and daggers, but they are all framed. Not to be used. Kun probably doesn't trust his youngest child to use them.

Above the headboard, there is a very long sword inside another frame. No sheath, just the blade and the handle. It's the longest knife displayed around the room and it caught Sicheng's attention.

He pointed at it, "Do you use that?" He asked. Yangyang laughed at him and said no, that Kun won't allow him, but he uses the other ones.

Yangyang took one frame off the wall and unclasped the glass to retrieve a long dagger.

"This is a Tanto sword from Japan." Yangyang informed and handed it to Sicheng.

"Taeil told Ten then Ten told Renjun and Renjun told me that you study and practice martial arts? Do you know Kendo?" Yangyang inquired and Sicheng nodded eagerly, he have studied Kendo back when he was in junior high, he couldn't have forgotten every lesson from it. "Then you should have this! Do you know how to uses it?"

 

[... flashback ended]

 

 

Taeil's arms snakes around his waist. His gloved hand rubbing his arm.

"You okay?"

Taeil can feel his shaky breath inches away. He knows Sicheng's stomach is churning with anxiety and he knows his palms are clammy.

"No, Taeil." Sicheng shakes his head, "I'm scared."

All head turns to him, Kun looks at him sympathetically. Ten is worried about how all of this will end up but they need to bring all of them together with Sicheng on his flight. Sicheng doesn't want to loose anymore, he doesn't want Renjun to experience that and all of them, everyone in this very room is already important for Sicheng.

Yes, they are a gang, they are bound to die when time comes. They will die for someone if they have to.

 

A beep is heard from Hendery's tablet.

"Fuck!" Hendery curses. He swiped his tablet up and a hologram screened three meters away from them. The screen shows a large group of armed men and women scatter in front of the mansion and their cars are parked on the drive.

"We have no chance against that..." Yangyang whispers.

"No," Senior Huang speaks, "We have."

"They didn't come here to talk, they came here to get Sicheng and hostage or kill him! How do we stand a chance?" Taeil complains.

"We still have to finish them off!" Senior Huang counters, "Take Sicheng with you to the plane now if you want. We'll follow."

"No!" Sicheng yells.

"I want to see them."

Taeil looks at him like he was crazy. The rest tried not to show suprise on their faces. But it is madness. Why would Sicheng want to see the people who killed his family?

"This is an end to start, promise me," Sicheng begs, "promise me I won't lose anyone and they'll go. Promise me we gotta end it tonight to start again."

"We promise." The rest of WayV said in unison, the two buttlers nodded their heads and Senior Huang did as well.

He can feel dread churning in his stomach, he can feel a knot of terror twisting in his guts as he know the enemies are aproaching. He can feel his skin blanching at the thought of any of his friends dying.

"Send them in." Sicheng whispers. And with that, Senior Huang doesn't even have to look at Hendery to re-tell the order, nor did Hendery inquired to affirm the order to Senior Huang. It is Sicheng, their real client. Whatever he orders concerning this fight, they'll oblige. So they compose themselves into behave subordinates, and when they sense the feel to spill blood, they'll rise into twisted syndicates. ㅡ And so, Hendery activated the door to open.

 

From fifty enemies goes down to five. The rest has the mansion surrounded and luckily, none went far behind the house. Five men entered the living room in a calm fashion, their guns off their hands. Eyes looks like they are here to talk in a proper manner and lips thin, waiting to speak.

And speak they did. "Hand me your nephew."

"No." Senior Huang firmly says.

"'s settled then?" One of the men grabbed for his gun but the rest stopped him.

"How about we make a deal, hm?" The man smiles, "You hand him over, and we won't kill you."

"The only time I'll hand my nephew over is the time I'll escort him to his beloved in the altar. No."

"Ah, not the one to get down on his knees, I see." The man laughs and licks his lips, "That makes me want him even more!" His eyes keens at Sicheng, "and maybe then, when I have you, you'll be on your knees every night."

Ten hisses at the man, his sharp, filed teeth revealing themselves. He attempted to lunge forward but Kun held him back.

"Ooh! A kitty!" Another man coos, "I want one." He smiles wickedly. Disgustingly. Kun scrunches his nose at the remark, at the underlying threat the man will do to _his_ chaton.

"You know," the man in front started once more, "we know you were the ones who drugged my boys the other night."

"What about it."

"They're out there for vengance."

Sicheng shakes his head in fury. Vengance? How dare they have the sense to seek vengance to him? At that moment, Sicheng is filled with terror and rage. And god help him, because he doesn't know what to express.

"Not if I get my revenge first." He speaks up.

"Nine out of fifty? I don't think so." The man humms and his group laughs.

But Kun smiles, "Who said we're nine?"

Their laughter halts, the grins on their faces has been wiped off and their blood runs cold.

Taeil smirks.

Is he hoping? For someone or something? He is. But it's clear to Kun's face, to that sick, sweet, smile of his that it's a mindplay. A gang from SM is not to be taken easily. Do not underestimate them. They play with you, with anything and everything. But you couldn't be so sure. Is Kun playing? Or is it truth?

The man squints his eyes and whispers, "What do you mean by that?" His men looks around them.

"I said what I said." Kun shrugs, unsettling smile settles still on his face.

"I'll have this whole mansion blow up just to get my hands on that boy and when I do," the man threatens, "I'll give him something worse than death."

"You won't do that." Senior Huang says with an amused tone, almost challenging, and almost pity.

"Watch me." The man laughs and signals to one of his men. He sent a confirming message through the mic clipped on his collar.

 

And there was a loud, booming sound of cannons going off from outside. The mansion shakes from cannon balls bouncing off the wall, but it didn't break, it didn't crumble, it didn't fall apart. And there was the sound of panicked cries, and of cannon balls landing back to land. And the cries died, and the sound of raging footsteps came nearer, and nearer, and nearer. But no one opened the door, after they heard painfully electricuting sounds.

 

Silence. Silence after the failed commotion from outside. Silence from both parties. Silence, and anger.

"What. Did. You. Do?" The man in front of them demands.

No one answered. They all keep their composure, calm and refined. They all have their eyes fixed on the enemy. Senior Huang looks at Ten and he recieves an order. The most important order. Ten faces his tablet to contact Mrs. Huang from the plane to call in the authorities, the police force and a small part of the military who agreed to help their supplier.

But one of the enemy's men figured out what Ten was about to do, so he grabbed his gun and shoots at him.

But the shooter was the one who fell down. When his bullet shot through the cushion of the sofa, the arrow from Xiaojun shot him faster. And Ten scoots closer to Kun to avoid the sudden attack.

Now one down, four more to go and those four already have their guns pointing at them.

Xiaokun has his bow and arrow ready, Lucas has an M4A1 direct at the enemy, and Kun classily has his handgun pointing at the man, his legs crossed, an arm around Ten's hips. Like a boss that he is.

Hendery is ready on his own tablet with Yangyang protecting him, as if sitting on his lap would make him take any bullets for his brother. But no, Hendery designed him a shield that will project from his left armband, like Hendery's tablet, only it's to protect them, not to manipulate.

Ten could feel the gun Kun was sliding in the belt on his hips. But has his weapon ready since midnight. If there is anyone more hungry for blood in this house, it's him. He haven't had a taste of it since he left the gang. Training Yangyang helped him oil his joints and stretch his muscles back into fighting, glad he's in shape to do so. And so, last night, he filed his nails and prepared the right denture, with the right teeth. The sharp ones.

Taeil has his whole short body protecting Sicheng. He's wearing a bulletproof vest and he needed no gun. He can fight them well in combat. Unlike Ten, he doesn't have any weapon. But Hendery gave him the similar shield he made for Yangyang. So it's his use, to protect Sicheng. While Sicheng, he has his hands firmly gripping on his dagger.

Taeil doesn't know how or where or who he got it from but he knows Sicheng was a boy trained in controlling his body. Either to dance or to fight and this fight will be his most difficult play to perform on a full marble stage with his friends. The sad thing is, could he keep all his characters alive before his theater collapse?

 

He's about to find out. Since a group of men and women around the capacity of 30 just thundered in from the doors. Their weapons held straight and leveled, tragetting everyone in the living room except the enemy. So enemy has multiplied by six.

 

And them? They don't have any back ups except for the authorities that Mrs. Huang called. Senior Huang started the first shot and shot two man fast before they could even pull the trigger.

And war began.

 

_**[Ten's POV]** _

Ten pounces at the very man who claimed to want him, he took him down first like a wild kitty. He doesn't want his whole being stained with the scene from the protective and safe image Sicheng knows. But he's doing it for him. So he did what he used to do when he was a Dead End.

Act like his title.

He gave the man a harsh kiss on the lips and he didn't pull away, not until he knows the man is crippling, choking blood out his mouth. And when the face turned ashen and blue, time to move to the next target.

A woman, seemingly crazy, with her wide, bulging eyes and large, toothy grin, she looks weak to Ten. He lunges at her but as weak as she seems, her bony arms are steady and held him down for a few seconds and Ten sent her on her back on the floor. The woman roared a laugh and that annoys Ten.

So he went to lick a stripe on her neck, tickling the woman before the pain. Ten ripped her throat out raw and messy, of skin and veins harshly teared from her neck and the color of her throat are disgustingly pale lilac than red, mess of blood spurting out her neck. And Ten has her blood on his mouth.

The woman dies from blood loss, she seemed crazy. Not as crazy as him. He retreated back to the sofa where Lucas just jumped on.

Lucas shots his rifle unstoppable and unrestrained. Red in his face and veins popping out his skin. Ten looks beside him where a kid is bleeding and laying on his back, his shield activated to protect Hendery and crawls painfully to protect him too.

Oh no.

Yangyang...

 

_**[Kun's POV]** _

Kun shot a bullet fast to the man in front of them through the head before dodging a bullet from the other men. He has a hand grenade in his pocket but he will never use them when the people he cherish are near. Sicheng have lost a lot, he doesn't deserve to lose more.

He has the same shield that Yangyang possess in his arm band and Kun assissted Senior Huang to the next room.

They are in the music room.

The pianoforte isn't the same as the one he used to play. Of course not. If you look closer to the keyboard's tiles, they aren't really tiles but freshly loaded magazines for their guns and the treble strings are golden arrows, poisoned, the points of each arrows laced with foxglove extracts. And the bass strings are time bomb arrows. Xiaojun has the decision to whether use them or leave them here. If he uses them, the bomb will only go off five seconds once inside a body. It won't explode much like the real bombs but Ten have convinced the younger that using those arrows were really interesting to see. If he doesn't use them, it won't have an effect and the process of developing those arrows will be wasted, or so what Lucas have threatened him just to use it.

Kun guided Senior Huang out the mansion, he couldn't leave him so he talked to his kids inside but none of them could respond.

"Shit!" Kun curses.

"Leave me, son. I could fight them off! I've got a lot of weapons here with me. They won't catch me. Now go back there and make sure they don't have my nephew or any of your friends' lives."

"I will."

"Now go!" Senior Huang kept running in zigzag between the trees.

Kun ran back to the mansion.

 

_**[Yangyang's POV]** _

He was down.

And Hendery, Xiaojun, and Lucas are in an inevitable rage. Yangyang was shot in the shoulder. He won't die of that, of course. Lucas went bonkers at the sight of him being shot and so he jumped in front of the sofa and riled his riffle at anyone who could take it. But just five went down. Luckily Lucas didn't hit Ten who was ripping out someone's flesh.

Xiaojun kept using his Bass string arrows out of anger and making the bodies, even the already dead ones, explode in meat and blood. Ten was right, in a state like this, the bomb arrows are really handy. But it would be best to not use it anymore. He couldn't bear the sight of bursting human bodies and their organs slipping down from the soft, fragile, broken vessels.

Yangyang looks for Sicheng and Taeil. They have probably gone to the dining room as they were advised. Good, it has a wider space. Unlike here, they are squeezed. Trapped and done for.

He can feel his head getting light, and everything else getting dark.

 

_**[Hendery's POV]** _

Red sighted, Hendery activated a few guns on the one who shot Yangyang. But it's kept being missed. The angle. He frowns and shot the man himself, exchanging bullets but none went through his body but every bullet he gave that man, did to the man. After he had taken care of one man, he shifted to his brother.

Yangyang.

He needs to relocate him.

The dining room.

"Lucas, can you please carry Yangyang? Take him to the dining room."

Lucas obliged, he scooped his youngest brother into his arms and carried him to the Dining room. Xiaojun protects them from behind and keeps shooting foxglove arrow to who ever intends to chase them.

He has business to do. And it's time to open the shop. Him and Ten ran the different way. The hallways. And as planned, a small group of the enemy follows them to the ends of the right wing of the castle. The right wing. Up down the staircase and they are in their destination.

Their rooms. They need to send a signal to a medic and a certain arson master.

 

_**[Lucas' POV]** _

The sight Lucas is seeing is so unlikely. Or not. Taeil's shield are expanded and Sicheng is hiding behind him. They are stepping backwards and backwards, getting themselves in the kitchen. Wasting their advantage to fight in a much wider area.

No, no, no.

He drops Yangyang to the ground, under the dining table, he will be safe there. He has help Taeil and Sicheng. But as he intended to drop the youngest, he was caught by Kun.

Kun cradles his youngest member to his arms. Hushing and whispering affirmations to his sweet child, apologies that he couldn't protect him. Even if he wouldn't hear him.

Dejun keeps his guard up and shots foxglove arrows on anyone nearing.

"Where have you been?!" Lucas asks Kun, panting. He didn't realize how much panic he's holding inside his tall body but he needs to be brave.

What a fucking life to live.

"Senior Huang got himself, he's on his way to the plane."

"Bring Yangyang with them, mom will heal him."

But that plan is undoable since they heard a booming sound from the back yard.

They got Senior Huang.

 

_**[Xiaojun's POV]** _

Xiaojun's running out of arrows. Kun noticed and adviced him to get more arrows from the piano so he did.

Kun ran down his tasks after resupplying.

"Follow Ten and Hendery, they are in the rooms upstairs. I don't know what the hell are they doing but help them. Lucas will carry your brother to the plane as well as help Senior Huang. Get those two down here and help me help this two out."

After his task given, he obeys.

He strides up the stairs and surprisingly, no one is there. And every enemy's bodies lies down unconscious on the floor, no blood, no signs of fight.

"Xiaojun!" Hendery calls 

"Oh gods!" He embraced him and demands for an explanation, "Kun, we have to get to him! Sicheng-ge, he... he can't do it."

"Where are they?" Ten asks.

"In the kitchen."

"And the enemies?"

Hendery glances at his tablet, "Increasing and increasing." He says as he saw a large group coming from the front yard, yelling a cry as they spread themselves inside the mansion. Trying to find their precious price, Sicheng.

 

Ten glances at his own tab and Xiaojun can see it, "T-there's more?!" He exclaims as he saw people coming from the backyard.

"It's not an enemy, Dejun." Ten calmly says. "Get ready to meet your old trainer."

They rush to the Kitchen where Kun was waiting and hiding from the traps Hendery installed. The guns and projectiles are going off except the bombs. But Kun wasn't the only person there.

 

_**[Sicheng's POV]** _

He can't do it.

Sicheng can't do it. He can't fight! Not when he can remember their faces.

Everyone's faces.

Mom, dad, sister. Them, all of memories of her. Her kindness and her warmth and her authority over the people bellow her, just like his aunt, but harsher. He can remember her proud smile in front of him, and the unpleasant whispers of doubt once he turns his back. Sicheng can remember the pain of when a sudden whole in her head was tearing down droplets of blood, and his scream when she fell on her back. Sicheng can remember dad from the enemy's faces. Determined and drived into focus, he can remember him in their blood-soaked shirts when his father, drenched in his own blood on the carpet of their living room. His life with his father flashed in front of him as if he's dying already, but oh, his head hurts of the thought. The times they argue, the times he doesn't talk to him, the times he was mad at him and the times he was happy because of him. All of those gone. So why not join them?

"Sicheng!!" Taeil calls, "Help!!" He yells as his arms tremble from the shield's dying weight. A small group won't stop firing their guns.

Sicheng growls as he unsheath his dagger and pushes Taeil forward to get him closer and closer to the opponent. He draws his dagger to stab one opponent but he missed. He cursed.

"You can do it, I'll protect you." Taeil whispers to him.

Sicheng isn't reassured by that, they are on the brink of dying! But he took a step forward and peeked out of the shield and try to make offense, slice them or stab them, anything he could do to make them bleed and when he heard a wince. He took it as a sign to move forward and start his fight.

He left Taeil with his shield and swinged his sword to the opponents, they try to shoot him but he dodges them, impossibly enough, a bullet shot through side but it didn't make any puncture. Right, he remembers he was wearing a bulletproof vest. They all are. It gained him more faith in himself and starts lunging toward the shooters. Doesn't matter if he gets shot more, in his body or anywhere, he'll get them out later.

He was shot in the arm but he didn't give it any attention. It's painful but it's not his right arm. He charges at the enemy to draw more blood from them. There was fright inside him but also anger. Anger more so. And what better way to channel anger than to kill the source of it.

Red sighted, red faced, red shoulder. Blood is the is the most evident decor in the whole mansion. From the splattered drops on the walls from Lucas' riffle to the pool of blood from the lady Ten attacked.

Sicheng swings his sword to everyone in front of him. They all winces from the cut, gasping from the sting and he couldn't stop until there are no more voices can be heard.

"Sicheng stop!" He heard someone yells. But no, he doesn't want to stop. He stabs his dagger repeatedly in and out of a man's chest and moved to another man. His anger, his hunger for vengance, the blood boiling inside of him blinds him and make more blood drawn out of his enemies.

"Sicheng!" Taeil snatches his right hand and stops him from stabbing one more person, "Stop."

"Fuck off. I'm not finished."

"Someone's looking for you."

"Everyone's looking for me."

 

"Sicheng." A familiar voice calls him. Strict and demanding, but it's soft.

 

"Sister?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Ziqi's back...~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~... so who are we going to lose?~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yep, idk how to write fights :/ there are more to come but the next chapter might be a short one, but important. See you next chapter ♡
> 
> P.s. the books mentioned here in the fic (the ones Sicheng was reading in Chapter 5 and the lever book from the shelf/door) are real fanfics :)


	9. Even Stars Choose Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of rape, medical abuse, unethical human experimentation.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **Please Be Careful Reading This Chapter :(**  
> 

Jaehyun pats Kun in the arm, "Hey, Kun-ge!" His dimples showing. Sweet eye-smile, squishy cheeks. Real charming but Kun holds a secret bitterness for Jaehyun.

"Hey," Kun says back and gestures at the frail, sleeping boy in his arms. "He was shot in the shoulder, can you help him?" He asks, pure worry.

"Of course! I'll carry him to your plane, I'll get it out and disinfect it there too. Don't worry!" Jaehyun carries Yangyang in his arms.

Taeyong hurries to them, prying on Yangyang, "What happened?" He hisses at Kun. Kun knows behind every endangered members is a leader to blame. But Taeyong's question isn't just bathed in blame but regret and hate. He knows where all of those came from.

Kun couldn't blame him, everything is his fault. He owns up to it. But then, Xiaojun comes back with Ten and Hendery.

" _We_ couldn't protect him enough." Says Ten, saving Kun from the scolding of his ex-lover. "But he'll live," Ten looks at Jaehyun, his eyes boaring holes through the latter's, "right?"

Jaehyun gulps, "Yes, of course." He then proceed to run to their plane with Yangyang in his arms.

Taeyong tries to hug his old friend but Ten isn't in the mood for a happy reconcilation. So Taeyong leaves them with a sad face, following his fiance to protect his back. Ten knows it's none of his business and Taeyong has every right to be mad at Kun for endangering an underaged member but staying mad at him because of their solved break up shouldn't get in the way of their jobs. Taeyong claimed to have Kun forgiven and their past forgotten but his hate for Kun is so obvious it'll just hurt the both of them. They'd have a word later but now, they are in a middle of a battle for their lovely client. 

Which is speaking of, has himself exposed to a few handful enemies but working on trying to make them bleed. His stance and moves are perfect in Ten's eyes, his body lowered, the grip on his dagger is tight but his wrist is flexible, making the blade slice through skins quick. Blood squirting out of hips and arms and thighs of his victims. Screaming and panting in pain, others have already passed out. Two men, Sicheng looks so interested in them. Well, since they get a special treatment. Sicheng stabs them mercilessly.

Ten could see Sicheng is ruthlessly, beautifully dressed in madness, rage, terror, and vengance and he could watch him forever but his gaze was disturbed by Doyoung with Mark and Jungwoo in tow. But not only them

A girl. In red hanfu. A few braids of her hair falls daintly over her shoulders, her face pale and beads on her forehead drops down her chin. She looks underfed and beaten yet she has confidence masking those. What a useless, transparent mask.

"Who is this?" Kun asks.

"We found her outside, not a soldier. She said she's his sister." Doyoung nods at the kid who's brutally stabing a man, Taeil behind him.

Kun told Ten to call Taeil and Sicheng but Sicheng didn't hear Ten.

Taeil, wide-eyes, looks at the girl Mark and Jungwoo was holding. His jaw drops. He didn't even have time to pay attention that his best friend and old groupmates were right there. But his eyes travels up and down Ziqi.

She's alive. But she doesn't look like it.

_'Different. Different. Different._

_Who are you?'_

 

"Sicheng..." Taeil calls, "Sicheng, stop!" He tries to grab Sicheng's arm but the younger flails his arm out of his hold. He doesn't think he heard him or even know he grabbed for him.

At that sight, of the boy he's supposed to protect, who is stabbing someone, blood squelching and 

"Sicheng!" Taeil snatches his right hand and stops him from stabbing one more person.

"Stop."

"Fuck off. I'm not finished."

"Someone's looking for you."

"Everyone's looking for me."

 

"Sicheng." A familiar voice calls him. Strict and demanding, but it's soft. Tired, but not bored. She has to keep it up. For her.

 

"Sister?"

 

"Sicheng, please stop" Ziqi chided. Her voice scarily familiar to Sicheng's ears. Soft yet domineering. Manipulative. It's the darkness that surrounds her. And it's not just an aura, it's the atmoshpere of someone who ought to be dead. It's the revelation. It is her, entirely her.

_'No. That's not her, that's not her, that's not her, that's not her, that's not her...'_

"Ziqi, why are you alive?" Sicheng asks suspectingly. He have heared of the accusations about her.

Ziqi looks away. Unable to give an honest answer to her little brother. Is she guilty?

 

Sicheng croaks a question, _"why?"_ On the brink of his tears. Did their parents die for nothing? Did he lost his family because of whatever Ziqi have right now? Did she want to kill mom and dad? Did she want him... dead?

"Sicheng, please listen," Ziqi whispers. Somewhat calm, somewhat hurried, somewhat begging.

"Come with me."

 

Taeil slides in front of him, protecting him? Then Kun sticks to his side, so did Lucas, Ten, Dejun, Hendery. Forming a ring, surrounding Sicheng, shielding him from harm. Strangely, it feels familiar. It feels like déja-vu, nostalgic. Almost as if it happened. But when? Or where? In his past life? In another life?

In a dream?

 

"Please..." Ziqi begs, "please, Sicheng, listen to me." She's already crying and Sicheng softens his gaze.

"What did you do, Ziqi-jie?" Sicheng cries with her from a distance.

 

"I'm sorry, Sicheng, I'm so sorry." She sobs, her knees weak, making her fall from Mark and Jungwoo's hold. And everything of her, her composure, her aura, her facade shatters and reveals... Dong Ziqi. Sicheng's sister. His only sister. The one he grew up with, the one who played the piano for his little dances, the one who took care of him when their parents can't. It's her and she can't let them have her brother, they already got one important person from her life abused in every possible way.

"T-they kept me alive... Fervor." She chokes. That drug. That drug that she helped to make. The one that she was promised that would keep her dearest cousin alive, was also used on her. And now both women were and will be forever in their sadistic, tormenting grips on their wrists, on their hips, on their ankles and knees.

She tries to explain in between stutters and hiccups, a fear from a nightmare come to life. "F-fervor keeps weak b-bodies warm... for... for their use...

They- they keep a lot of women and kids... abusing them with... with drugs and ha-harassing them. T-to keep them warm and-and pliant. They put liquids inside us... p-packs of drugs, money... weapons-

There's... they... Chengie, they've put a small... there is an IED i-inside me," her hands travelled up to her womb and Sicheng whimpers, "it will detonate in a few minutes so you have to go." But Sicheng shakes his head furiously.

"If... if I managed to get you they told me they won't k-kill me..." she says with a small voice, "and if I got you they'll remove it but they'll do- they'll do the same thing to us as they did to Jué," she continued to cry, "Sicheng, I could not do that to you,

 

Please," she looks at their trusted butler, "T-take Sicheng with you. Keep him safe."

Sicheng chokes a sob and cries. He runs to his sister and tries to get a hold of her, hands running up and down her face, wiping her tears, to know how she feels, to know it's her. He rubs his hands against her arms as if trying to keep her warm. It will be cold for her once she goes.

The siblings cried together, for the last time. Sicheng mumbling 'no' repeatedly. He'll come, he'll come with her just to assure she's safe. He'll come with her because he doesn't want to leave his sister. He'll come with her. He tells her so, but Ziqi refuses to let him go with her to them. Not him, not her brother.

Ziqi whispers at him, "Sicheng, _jiějie_ is so sorry, please forgive me, hm?" Her eyes full of tears and voice filled with regret. Sicheng nods.

"Can you promise _jiějie_ something before she go?" Ziqi asks. Sicheng sobs at the way she phrases her time. He doesn't want to let that happen, but still, Ziqi tells him no, he will. For him.

"They'll keep Jué- they'll keep Jué alive, please _xiǎo dìdi_ , promise me, you'll find her. Tell her Ziqi is sorry. Okay? Tell her... tell her I thought I was doing this to get her back to me. Tell her I'm sorry." Ziqi begs Sicheng.

"I would." Sicheng whispers a promise.

"Tell aunt and uncle, about the things that happened-"

She felt something glitches inside her and her eyss widens. She holds her abdomen and Sicheng gasps, "no no no no-!" He shouts, panicked.

"We have no time! They- they got Jué last winter, i-in... in Sichuan. She was following Renjunnie but she was kidnapped there! They took her!" She explains quickly, "she's alive, she's concious, they lock her up and they inject drugs into her. She told me they said she was sick, they told her those drugs are keeping her alive. Sicheng, they brainwashed her! They are raping her and she can't even remember most of it. But I do. Please Sicheng, she has to be saved-"

She feels clicking in her belly. She gasps.

 

 

Countdowns.

 

"You have to go!" She yells at her brother.

"No! No! I won't leave you!" Sicheng cries and grabs her arms real tight.

"Taeil, get yourselves out of here." She cries. "NOW!"

 

Kun and Lucas managed to carry Sicheng out of the house and everyone followed them.

Taeil assisted Ziqi to rest themselves on the floor while Ten injects a kind of anesthesia they got from the Senses.

"This will make you sleep in ten seconds."

"I think those seconds are all I have. Start running Taeil." Ziqi advices as she close her eyes for her final and eternal rest. Taeil places a kiss on her forehead, a goodbye to the girl he once used to serve and protect. And Ten laid her head against the cold marble floor. But she deserved to be in a canopy of soft, feather mattess. Shrouded in silk, resting in paradise.

A few meters away from Ziqi and the bomb exploded. Its shock waved through the mansion making them trip. Ten and Taeil didn't dare to look back. They know what they'll see. Something Ziqi doesn't want her dearest little brother to see. Walls painted red.

Rummaging footsteps follows the two and they aren't the police. Taeil uses the shiel to protect his and Ten's backs. As soon as the exit the lot, running on the path beside the lake that leads towards the field, Taeil commands Hendery to light the mansion up. He heard Xiaojun agree through the phone and behind them, fire spreads and swallows the whole chateau.

 

Sicheng is unconcious in Lucas' shoulder. Doyoung injected him a sedative while on the run. Taeil and Ten runs behind them. Meters away. Too far to catch up to them. When WayV and the rest of 127 managed to get themselves in the plane, they wait for Ten and Taeil to reach them. And when they did, they all huddled around Sicheng. Deep asleep, head resting on his nephew's lap. Jaehyun and Mrs. Huang is taking care of Yangyang, disinfecting and wrapping his bullet wound. Taeyong and Doyoung has the rest of the younger ones tucked under their arms. Kun is in the cockpit with Johnny Seo, 127's jack-of-all-trades helping him pilot the plane. Senior Huang listens to Taeil as the butler reports what Ziqi tells them.

 

"Keep my nephew safe. My niece... and my poor daughter..." Senior Huang's voice trails off, sadness evident. His eyes furrowed, tears threatening to well up.

"We'll retrieve Jué. Sicheng promised his sister." Taeil says.

Senior Huang nods, out of words, full of thoughts, full of sadness and worry, and most importantly. Wrath.


	10. De Là-Haut (The Pilot and The Moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd fkdjdjfk im tired yall

"So..." Kun starts a small talk with Johnny, "How did you all get here?"

 

"Oh," Johnny expresses, "Ten called us, he said he needed help. Taeyong of course couldn't say no, he's seeing his old best friends. I'm glad we came though, there were a heck lot of people want to attack for one person."

 

"Well, they must have thought Sicheng would be important for their... business." Kun mumbles.

 

Johnny asks, "he isn't?"

 

Kun shrugs, "Taeil thought they wanted to kill Sicheng so he won't have a chance to get them behind bars. But we all heard Ziqi, they've done some horrible things. I don't know why they'd want Sicheng for... for that!? I can't even believe they have Ziqi and Jué I-"

 

Johnny pats him on the back, "Hey, Kun. You okay?"

 

"Sicheng... I want them to never get near him again."

 

Johnny, smiles at Kun's protectiveness. "They won't. You said you'll bring him to japan, right? He won't be touched there."

 

Kun scoffs, "Taeil bringing Yuta another man, I beg to differ. He'll be surrounded by people almost like them..."

 

"You think Taeil would let Yuta touch Sicheng? You underestimate their silent love, Kun." Johnny vouches. "I don't observe into it but they aren't obvious either, I just know them too well. Most people would look at them and see only the surface, which shows that they are oblivious." Johnny sighs, "It wasn't just infatuation, they both have deep understanding with each other. They aren't oblivious of their mutual love. They just don't want to tell their love."

 

Kun humms, "maybe it really is a good idea to bring Sicheng to Yuta." He taps his fingers on his lap, thinking if he's really making the right decision? Is he even in place to make a decision? He should have told Taeil... would he be over the moon when he sees Yuta again? What would be his reaction? Anxious? Happy? How would that make Yuta feel? Jealous? Passive? Angry? Wh-

 

"Hey, don't overthink it, Kun." Johnny advises, "Best scenario, Yuta would welcome him. Worst case scenario is if he ever feel jealous and it eats him, he might snap. Then we'll take and keep Sicheng safe."

 

"I have my own houses here, if Yuta doesn't want to protect him then I will."

 

"Too dangerous, Kun! You know that!" Johnny warned, "The first thing they'll search is where Huang or you will be staying. It's dangerous enough to let the Huangs live with you. If you want Sicheng safe and secure, send him far for them to look, but near for us to run for his aid."

 

Kun sighs, he nods. Agreeing. Yuta's villa isn't really much known. Nakamoto-gumi isn't too. They work in dark of much bigger Yakuzas and behind the government. Too shaded, too hidden. Sicheng will be safe with Yuta and Taeil, Kun has to trust himself and everything will fall into place.

 

They hover above South Korea, surrounded with the clouds and the dark of the night. The plane landed safely. When they joined the others at the back, Sicheng is awake, eyes puffy and swollen, tear streaked cheeks and hair messy from sleep. Kun's children and Ten surrounded him, concern in their eyes. The Huangs rubbing his back, combing his hair, wiping away the blood of his arms. Taeil is massaging his hands. The rest of 127 are at the much farther back. Giving the family a space.

 

"What happened?" Johnny asks.

 

Sicheng looks at him and at Kun. And Kun's heart wrenches.

 

Taeil looks at them too, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

"Sicheng couldn't speak again."

 

 

They dropped themselves off in SMHQ. They didn't encounter anyone beside guards. Their seniors are probably in patrols or managing bars and the cartel. 

 

The 127 group detached themselves from WayV's and the Huangs' grateful tight hugs. Taeyong misses his best friend a lot but he knows Taeil won't come back to them just yet. He guess Taeil won't come back to them ever, but they'll see each other again someday. Johnny and Doyoung sticks close to Ten while the latter helps Sicheng stand up. They too, guesses that Ten would like to keep his current job than going back to his former one so they stick around him for another last time. Ten hugs them goodbye as he and Jaehyun got Sicheng inside the van. Jungwoo, his legacy, kisses him goodbye and goodluck like they used to do. The warm, orange-flavored lip balm kiss stayed on his lips longer than he imagined. Mark spends the last minute of the night with the younger WayV members, they wanted to spend more time together so Mark promised to visit them at Kun's with his friends. Kun agrees, as there's another new child in his home who would need a new view.

 

Taeil came across Irene who gasped at him. She greets him with a "hey" and Taeil gives her a kind smile. They were colleagues, spending almost 24 hours in the lab making drugs. Irene notices Sicheng weakly walks with Ten and Jaehyun supporting him to keep himself up.

 

"Is he hurt? Does he need patching up?" Irene asks.

 

"No, he's cleaned already." Taeil sighs, "It's nice to see you here, didn't think I would bump into my old friends" Taeil tells her

 

"Well, if you'd stick around here, you'd see a lot of familiar faces." Irene says then hesitates, "Have you seen him?" She asks.

 

"No, of course not. Taeyong wouldn't want to put Hyuckie into another danger."

 

"Please, Haechanie doesn't even know. But I wasn't talking about your brother. I'm talking about… you know…"

 

"No…" Taeil sadly pouts, "He wasn't with them. Is he… mad at me?"

 

"Huh? So you don't know?" Irene frowns.

 

Taeil squints at her, "Know what?"

 

"I thought Ten would tell you because I heard you work for the same family? I guess he didn't? Or you didn't let him?" Irene looks at him with suspicion.

 

"Yeah, fine, I didn't want to know what was happening here because I have Sicheng and I really want to focus on him and only him."

 

Irene gasps, "you… You like that boy?!"

 

"What if I do?"

 

"What about Yuta?"

 

"You know no matter how far we're separated, how long it has been since we saw or talk to each other, I can't fall out of love from him. You know that of all people! I love him still but-"

 

"You love this one too." Irene smiles and looks at him with fascination, "like me, Seulgi, and Seungwan?"

 

"Yeah but I don't know… it doesn't matter if I see him later, all I want to do is protect," Taeil and Irene looks at Sicheng sitting inside the van, "him."

 

Irene hums, "You should follow your heart."

 

Taeil winces, "what happened to you?"

 

Irene laughs, "Well, life is good when you have two girlfriends."

 

"Sure, maybe I should get too. When I have time."

 

"You're time will always be with them though…"

 

"I'm only with Winwin right now-"

 

Irene shrugs, "Yeah but who knows?"

 

"You really should meet up with your brother, he misses you." She added or more like, changed the subject.

 

"Will you call him for me?" Taeil looks at her with pleading eyes and she groans in protest. "I'll tell him, I'll call him. Are you gonna spend the night here?" She asks. Taeil looks at Kun and the latter nods, "We'll be staying at Kun's house."

 

"Oh! He knows where it is! He sits Lele! I'll tell him to go there tomorrow ASAP." Irene giggles, "he'll be happy knowing you're back."

 

"Thanks Irene." Taeil clasps his hand with hers.

 

"Will you be back in the lab though?" She asks. Taeil have expected this question even ever since he just quit. He wanted to say yes. But that means he'll leave Sicheng's side to go to another work.

 

"No, I can't." His eyebrows tightens, "I don't want to leave his side. But I'm sure you're doing well with the designing. Surely our trades are fruitful? Yangyang have told me about your sweets!"

 

Irene grins, "Well, I'm a natural." Her eyes looks at Sicheng and then back to Taeil, "You should go back to him, he needs you."

 

Taeil nods, "I see you still got that weird paranormal sense? But yeah, I should run to him. Bring my baby brother to me, okay?"

 

"Of course, I promise." Irene smiles before bidding goodbye and going straight back where she was heading to.

 

 

Sicheng leans on to him, sleeping on his shoulder the whole ride to Kun's house. His hair damp with sweat and shaky breaths release from his mouth. Taeil would do anything for him, he wants to ease his pain, he wants to keep him inside a safe pocket, to give him time to start anew because everything had been hell for him for weeks.

 

When they reached Kun's house, they were welcomed by his five year old son. He isn't his son biologically, but Kun worked to hell and back to be his parent.

 

"Papa!" Chenle jumps on his father, making Kun stumble and giggle, "you're back!"

 

"Yes, mon ange. Papa is back." Kun hugs his boy until he realized he have guests. "We have guests, let's show them their rooms?" His son nods his little head and sits still in Kun's arms, not having the intention to walk by himself. Kun carried Chenle as he show them their rooms. The rest of WayV already knows their rooms. The Huangs, Ten, Taeil, and Sicheng will be staying in guestrooms for the night. Three people in one guestroom.

 

"Tomorrow night, we'll fly again. I found a safe place for you and Sicheng." Kun tells Taeil as Taeil covers Sicheng with the freshly laundered blanket.

 

"Where?" Taeil asks.

 

"Japan."

 

Kun says goodnight and his child did too before going out of the room.

 

Kun, despite being tired, reads his little one to sleep. And as he exited the door of Chenle's room. He saw his gang children hanging out in the parlor, a warm drink in their hands while wrapped in soft blankets and the electric fireplace is on, hair wet as if they just got out of the shower. Renjun is squished between Yangyang and Hendery, legs folded, knees up on his chest.

 

"You guys alright?" he asks them, head turns to him and Renjun jumps on his seat, setting his foot down.

 

"Renjun, please feel at home in this house. You've welcomed me and my children in your home for numerous times, you should feel comfortable in mine too."

 

Renjun face flushes and shyly smiles, "Thank you gege."

 

Kun ruffles Lucas' hair because he's the nearest one to him. Lucas leans at his touch like an affection-starved puppy.

 

"Do you guys need anything? Wanna talk about something? If there's something troubling you, I'm always here to listen."

 

"We're good, ge. We're just… trynna wear down everything that happened there." Lucas assures him.

 

Kun knows the kids are afraid and has a lot in their mind. This isn't their first mission but this is a major battle against a lot of people, they have seen things they are expected to witness, they have heard things they've been educated about, and they have taken lives before. It's natural and human to be scared after it. But it's not a nice thing to be tinted with a smear of trauma. Kun will do his best to aid his kids' problems.

 

"I'll be in my room, okay?" With that, he left with a worried mind. He has never doubted his intuition but he needed to trust his members that they will call for help without him asking if they need it.

 

Kun drifted of to a nightmarish sleep. How could anyone sleep with a peaceful mind after that? He couldn't get his mind of what Ziqi said. About Jué, about the bomb, about Fervor, about what these monsters do.

 

Kun was livid inside his nightmare.

 

_'Find Jué, find Jué,_

__

__

find Jué, find Jué

Tell her I'm sorry,

sorry….

sorry…

_sorry…'_

 

He can't move inside his own dream, he watches it play by itself. Horrendous and tragic. Until he wakes up frightened, eyes wide open to see reality and escape nightmare.

 

He sees Yangyang and his son Chenle curled up on both of his side. They must have moved themselves here and slept here instead of their own rooms. They must have moved here because of their own nightmares. Yangyang tends to do that, Chenle always move when his father is home.

 

Kun strokes their hair with both of his hands lovingly. An affection of a parent they once had but never cared for them.

 

He stayed in bed with his children and wait for the sun to rise. Because later, he'll spend another day far from them.

 

Taeil found himself in his bed with Sicheng's head on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist and snoring lightly. Blue morning light filters through the voile curtain in the sitting area, where Ten is already propped up on a chair basking in the warmth of the rising sun, a cup of fragrant jasmine tea in his hand.

 

Taeil carefully removes himself from Sicheng's embrace to join Ten in the sitting room. He has to ask him something important.

 

"The day we came to Jilin," Taeil starts, Ten looks up at him and away from admiring the view of the pool outside, "you said you know gossip from SM, what is it?"

 

Ten sips tea from his cup before laying it down on his lap.

 

"Is it about Yuta? Irene told me she told you." Taeil confront and Ten groans at his demand.

 

"Oh my god Taeil it's five in the morning, slow down. I'll tell you."

 

Ten takes a deep breath before spilling what info he has.

 

"Yuta went back to Japan, his father died." Says Ten and Taeil impatiently interrupts his pause,

 

"Is that where Kun ks taking us? To Yuta's father's villa? You know that man also runs a syndicate-"

 

"I'm not done! You're so blinded by your job I don't think you listened." Ten rolls his eyes at him, "As I have said, his father died. Who do you think was next in line to run that syndicate?" 

 

Taeil gasps. Yuta. Yuta was in line after his father.

 

"Yuta is the current Oyabun?"

 

"Mhm…" Ten hums before taking another sip of his tea, "That's why Kun is taking you there. Yuta will keep you and Sicheng safe."

 

"B-but how.. wouldn't he-"

 

"Wouldn't he what?" Ten asks smirking. It'll be interesting to see Taeil and Yuta back together at each other's side again. It'll be more interesting to see Yuta- "say, perhaps, be jealous?" Ten grins at the older.

 

Taeil blushes hard, his face red as a tomato, he want to shout at Ten to shut the fuck up but he's afraid he'll wake his dear Sicheng.

 

Ten laughs at him, "You know, hyung. Don't even worry about Yuta. He will take Sicheng in and protect him."

 

"How could you be so sure?"

 

"Have you really forgotten? Nakamoto-gumi doesn't just do nasty for the higher-ups. They are a protection racket, remember? Kun and I called Yuta about our situation. Of course he'll tell you what we said, won't he? But long story short, he agreed to protect our little prince here, just to be with you."

 

Taeil could feel his heart hammer, his body temperature rises and his breath fast with anxiety and anticipation and despite those two feelings clashing, he is astonished.

 

"That's all you need to hear. Get ready later tonight, Kun is taking you back to him."

 

Taeil nods and went back to bed, slowly lying down next to Sicheng before cradling the younger's head and back, pulling Sicheng to him so he could sleep better. And not even ten minutes passed, Taeil fell asleep again.

 

Kun wakes up by Chenle's laugh. As he opened his eyes, he sees Yangyang tickling his son to no end. They both happily play by the bed's feet while Kun slowly sit up. Chenle jumps on the bed and attack-hugged his father and Yangyang sat beside them.

 

"Morning dad!" Chenle chimes and Yangyang giggles at Chenle's excitement. They were just waiting for Kun to wake up. Chenle told him he wanted to have breakfast with papa, he stayed there to play with him while they wait.

 

"You awake, ge? Let's go have breakfast!" Yangyang exclaims and Chenle almost jumped at him but Kun had the boy still. He remembers that he has a bullet wound on his shoulder.

 

"Morning, Lele, xiao Yang." Kun smiles and ruffles the kids' hair, "Is breakfast… ready?"

 

"Yep! Ten-ge and Mrs. Huang cooked."

 

Kun hums, "What time is it?" He looks at the clock on his nightstand and it's past seven in the morning. And Yangyang cradles Chenle in his arms as Kun gets up from the bed.

 

"Come on, you must be hungry." Kun collects Chenle from Yangyang's arms and walks out of his room.

 

"Morning, gege…" Dejun mumbles sleepily while blowing the steam off his cup of coffee. Kun sees Xuxi's and Guanheng's head down on the table, still sleeping. Renjun is lazily eating his eggs and Taeil is spoon feeding Sicheng porridge. Mrs. Huang and Senior Huang is almost finished with theirs.

 

"Hey," Kun turns his head towards the kitchen and he sees Ten, in his apron, spatula in his hands, "you want some eggs?" He asks.

 

"Y-yeah," Kun stutters, "uhm, Chenle would like one too. Right, baby?" He turns to his son and Chenle happily nods.

 

"Me too!" Yangyang chimes in.

 

"M'kay." Ten goes back to the kitchen and gets back to cooking.

 

Kun places Chenle on his seat secure before going to the kitchen to see Ten. And he sees him from behind, his apron tied to a ribbon around his waist.

 

"You look good in my apron." Kun muses. Ten looks back at him and snorts, "I'll look good for you in any way possible." Ten whispers and the goes back to frying eggs.

 

"What was that?" Kun questions, interested. He walks nearer and nearer to Ten. Hands on Ten's hips, chin on his shoulder, he whispers to his ears, "you said something, what was it?"

 

"Don't pretend," Ten whines, "you heard me."

 

"If I heard it, I wouldn't be asking what it was." Kun reasoned.

 

"Tease. I won't say it." Ten smirks, waiting for Kun's reply as he place the eggs on a plate and turns off the stove.

 

"Fine," Kun grunts, "I just wanted to hear you say it again. And promise me you would."

 

"Promise you what?" Ten turns around to him, meeting Kun's face up close to his.

 

Kun pulls away and stares at Ten's eyes, "that you would look good for me in any way."

 

Ten grins, "do I even have to try?"

 

Kun tilts his head, his cheeks rosy and eyes starry with Ten in front of him, "No. I just have to see you, look at you, admire you."

 

Ten points at Kuns chest and pokes it, "then focus on me, do better this time. Because the last time I tried, it wasn't me who caught your attention."

 

"Yes, sir." Kun grins and walks away with plates of fried eggs and back to the dining hall. Chenle and Yangyang waiting for their breakfast, Lucas and Guanheng still asleep on the table. The others, just plainly waiting for them. Ten walks behind him, undoing the ribbon at his back.

 

"Kun," Senior Huang speaks, "thank you for welcoming us in your home."

 

Kun shows the family a grateful smile, "You've welcomed me in yours, you're always welcome here."

 

"Thank you, Kun, but we were thinking of getting our own place? We wouldn't want to put your family into danger when they find us." Senior Huang adds.

 

"No, you should stay here. Lele isn't always here," he looks at his boy, "he spends most of his time at Taeyong's. The guy from 127, remember him?"

 

"Ah," Senior Huang murmurs, "what about these children?"

 

"We are trained to fight Senior Huang," Dejun assures.

 

"Yet you got hurt."

 

"It's a part of it." Dejun objects, "we will all get harmed, we get shot, we burn, we fall, yes. But that's just it. Kun-ge won't lose us. Don't worry." Dejun smiles.

 

"You'll be safer here than somewhere far from us, if you are anywhere but here then we'll stick to you anyways. Your family is a part of us because of how long and how many times we spent with each other, we all just blend in." Kun reiterates

 

Senior Huang looks at his wife and his grandson, one look from them, he knows what's best. He knows he has to stick to WayV, because they are their safe haven.

 

"We'll stay." The Huangs decides, "Thank you, Kun. For everything."

 

 

Taeil and Sicheng are silently hanging out by the pool, they have their feet dipped in the water. The rest of them are asleep again, or playing with Kun's son. Sicheng wants silence. Silence and Taeil.

 

Taeil has his eyes closed for a whole until the door a few steps away from them opened.

 

"Illie-hyung?" A voice asked.

 

Taeil gasps, his head turns at the voice and he saw his brother. His little brother, who grew up. For five years without seeing each other, it was surprising for Taeil to see his baby brother a few inches taller than him.

 

Taeil looks at Sicheng, who's staring at the blue waters. Has he heard Donghyuck? Taeil wants to introduce him but Sicheng seems like he needs time, a time for those, not now. But he'll meet Donghyuck next time.

 

Taeil lightly pats Sicheng shoulder and tells him there was someone by the door and he'll talk to them but Sicheng grabs his hand, not wanting Taeil to go away. So Taeil gestures at Donghyuck to come over.

 

Donghyuck shyly peeks out the door to see who was with his hyung. He steps out and and the sun hits his beautiful tan skin perfectly. Sicheng's empty eyes shine for a long second until Donghyuck advances towards them.

 

Taeil can feel his shaking hands on his, he needs to explain that Donghyuck isn't an enemy.

 

"Sichenggie, this is my brother. Haechan."

 

Sicheng nods and looked away, seemingly uninterested but he didn't separate himself from Taeil, who is patting on the ground so his brother could sit beside him.

 

"Hi," Haechan greets, Sicheng tries to smile at him and turned his attention back to the water.

 

Taeil pulls his brother into a tight hug, "I miss you." Haechan mumbles on Taeil's shoulder and stays in that position for three minute.

 

"Is that all you're going to say?" Taeil asks, his brother lightly chuckles as he pull away from his embrace.

 

"I just… miss you, and thank you for paying for my tuition, obviously but… I don't have anything to say, I miss you, hyung." Haechan babbles, "Irene-noona told me you'd keep your job and I'm… I'm happy for you hyung."

 

Taeil stares at Haechan with eyebrows raised but before he could even say anything, Haechan starts again.

 

"Taeil-hyung, keep yourself safe, that's really all I could ask for. And I wish we could see each other everyday like how we used to. I missed you for five years, hyung." Haechan pouts.

 

Taeil coos at him, "don't worry, Haechan-ah. Hyung will be with you everyday when this thing finished. I'll stay, get our own place…"

 

Haechan's starry eyes looks at Taeil's, full of wonder and hope. And his attention goes to Sicheng, who's fingers playing with each other.

 

"Us three." Haechan nods at the guy at the other side, Taeil looks at Sicheng. He seems anxious, on the edge, what is on his mind?

 

"Us. You, me and Sicheng. In our house." Taeil strictly decides. It will happen, he just need a sign from Sicheng, that he'd agree to live with him.

 

He looks at Sicheng and a smile tugs from the corner of his lips and Taeil could feel his shoulders relaxes. That's what he was waiting. And Taeil is glad.

 

"Us three." Haechan repeats before hugging his older brother one more time and says he better go because he has school works that he wanted to finish early. But as soon as he opens the door, Haechan's jumps at the sight of the person on the other side of the glass sliding door.

 

"Junnie?!"

 

 

Kun, Renjun and Mrs. Huang prepared for their lunch while Taeil and Sicheng stays by the pool. Lele is with Yangyang and Hendery watching cartoons in the media room, Lucas is in the gym downstairs with Ten and Dejun.

 

When Taeil's brother, Donghyuck came to visit Taeil, he didn't think that he was one of Renjun's camp friends. Which Kun wishes he didn't remember, because that was where Jué was seen. They haven't told Renjun yet and Kun feels wrong, it feels treacherous. He could lie, he could keep it a secret but when he heard the mention of the winter art camp, Kun felt sick.

 

He excuses himself from the kitchen and runs to his room. He feels dizzy. He sits on his bed and slowly lays himself down the mattress. He has work to do, he can't keep being like this. So he searches for a menthol balm in his drawers and sniffed it until his head hurts less.

 

Kun hates this. He can act all mighty and fearless leader for his members, he can act snarky and dangerous against his opponents. But that doesn't erase his original self.

 

'Cowardly and weak' he describes himself.

 

He gathers himself and puts on another mask but this time, he lets the mask cover only half. He wants someone to see, someone to aid, someone to help him. He doesn't normally rant about anything at all, but he needs to let this off. He can't be like this, he just got home. He wants to be one hundred percent for his son and for the people that relies on him.

 

He didn't realize how much time had passed since running to his room but when he got back, Ten and Dejun replaces him and Renjun. Mrs. Huang looks battered. He wants to stop her from working but it's her way to calm down, but inside, everyone knows there's a storm.

 

[flashback]

 

"The police have caught at least 15 alive from yesterday, 2p dead -more or less. They have them imprisoned for the meantime, I've filed the charges last night." Mrs. Huang paused, "They also collected countless of weapons in and outside our home." She informed Kun, chatting over it while preparing lunch. While Renjun catches up to Donghyuck.

 

"One of us; Me or my husband. Well, him more so, could be guilty of preparing for a crime. The police have discovered weapons all over the place. If they proceed to investigate further, they might find WayV. But still, all arrows will be pointed to my husband." Mrs. Huang continued.

 

"What do you want me to do?" Kun asked.

 

"I'll go back to China if they demand for my husband. I'm still his lawyer. I need you to look after Renjun. And I need Xuxi to come with me to manage The Golden Empress, he can do it. You can do it too, for me, please. Renjun can take care of himself but I just need to be sure he'll be safe while we are gone."

 

"He will be. He is." Kun promised.

 

"I trust you, I know he is. Kun, I'll try my best to clean our name and yours too if it ever gets spoiled of accusations. An accusation may be true, but as well as your services and our intent."

 

Kun nods, "WayV is barely a protection racket gang, we do smuggling and drug trade," Mrs. Huang gave him a look as if asking a question: is that all?

 

No.

 

"And hired assasination… we haven't done it since Beijing…"

 

"I know it was someone in the seat who hired you. That was a pretty powerful one, Kun. However, whoever that is doesn't matter. But it's still a part of your job. And the real criminals here are the attackers, not you."

 

[flashback ends]

 

"It's done already?" Kun asks as he caught a whiff of the aroma of hotpot and kimchi. The jasmine aroma of the rice dissipated and replaced with spice.

 

 

They spent lunch in silence. Despite friends and brothers reuniting, despite all the talk before it, even the most talkative person in their table didn't dare to speak.

 

Donghyuck eats with them, Renjun insists he stay for lunch. Taeil agrees and sat between his brother and Sicheng. Sicheng sits in silence, still mute for the meantime. Mrs. And Senior Huang sits between their grandson protectively or as Kun noticed. His children occupied the chairs on the other end of the table, Lucas in the middle, towering over at the other end, eating with a content heart. As opposed to Dejun and Hendery, who have fallen faces as the eat. They feel defeated and failed. Yangyang eats as silent as everyone else. Chenle doesn't even make a noise as Ten helps Kun feed him. Kun feels like his son can sense there's something wrong. There is.

 

Dejun and Hendery must've heard him and Mrs. Huang talking. They might have felt bad for not installing a retractable feature but they didn't have much time. Kun will talk to them later. He'll make their despondency and their guilt disappear away.

 

Lunch finished and surprisingly, Dejun and Dery offered to wash the dishes. Seemingly wanting to do something rather than do nothing when they feel like they are at fault.

 

Kun follows them to the kitchen and leans on the kitchen island.

 

"Hey," Kun calls, "you guys okay?"

 

Both of them looked down, "we're sorry." Hendery started, "we should have done our job thorough and complete." Dejun continued.

 

"What are you guys talking about?"

 

"The guns!" Dejun cried, "the bombs, bazookas, the gas spilled around the chateau! It's our fault Senior Huang will… will" 

 

Kun hurries to him and embraces him in his arm, Hendery latches onto Dejun too.

 

"Everything will be alright." He coos on Dejun's worried head, his locks soft against Kun's cheeks. "Don't worry okay? It's not your fault. None of us, even Mr. Huang, we are not on the wrong side. Remember that."

 

Dejun and Hendery nods. Still crestfallen. Kun decided they need rest and sent them to their bedrooms so they could rest. They left their dishes undone. They don't have to worry about it for now, but they have to wash it later before dinner. Which works for Dejun and Hendery.

 

 

Sicheng signed to Taeil that he'll be by the pool again right after their lunch. So Taeil had time to accompany his brother to the gate and wait for his ride. On their way out, Taeil began to ask Donghyuck what happened, and what happens inside their gang.

 

"As you know, well, recently know… Yuta-hyung went back to Japan. Nakamoto-gumi isn't just a government underdog, to be honest. Since SM wants them to be their branch too."

 

"I don't think Yuta's clan would like to be involved with foreign syndicate affairs. Does the Leaders have a say about that?"

 

"No, not that I know of."

 

Taeil humms, "Well now, how are you in this kind of life? Training still? Do you wanna… you know? Pull away from SM?"

 

"Could we even pull ourselves away from them? They don't just let anyone quit, they make sure anyone who goes still have a merit for them…" Donghyuck sadly says.

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Ten-hyung? He still had a work even if SM gave him away."

 

"What was that about?"

 

"He was the one who brought Kun-hyung back. You didn't know? It was his last mission in U."

 

Taeil frowns, his mind deep in confusion. "I thought his last mission is The 7th Sense? The drugs distribution of the hallucinogens I created."

 

"No, he got a task from 127 and SM. Apparently, SM wanted Kun to be a part of the industry, seeing how well he goes with 127 with the aerial bombing thing y'all did-"

 

"Cherry Bomb." Taeil interrupted. It was unforgettable.

 

"Yes. That. And when he disappeared, despite Taeyong-hyung's still aching heartbreak SM gave him and Ten a mission to bring him back but Ten did the mission all by himself."

 

"Huh…" Taeil wonders.

 

"Yeah, so after he got Kun, SM still uses him. I heard he trains Yangyang to be a dead end. I don't think Yango gets what being a dead end really means…"

 

"And Kun won't allow it. Anyone in the right mind would never allow their youngest to go through such things."

 

Donghyuck looks at his older brother, eyes full of gratitude and love. "I still can't forget the day you claimed me under your wing. You saved me, you know?"

 

Taeil looks at Donghyuck and hugs him tight. "You were so young! I couldn't believe SM recruited kids like you to become adults at that age. I'm just glad after I saved you there were changes. Does SM still hold to my claims?"

 

"Yeah! Actually, whoever wants to be a dead end applies but you have to be from the inner circle, not lower subordinates. That's why Jungwoo-hyung is one of them now!"

 

"Jungwoo-ah, is he doing well? Yesterday I saw him making out with Ten…" Taeil snorts.

 

"Yeah, I don't know why dead ends meet like that. Dream passed by their faculty last month and we saw Jungwoo-hyung make out with Kai-hyung and he said that's how they greet?"

 

"Dead ends are a different breed, Hyuck. They have their own language, but they don't use their voice, they use their lips and their lips only. Kisses are their language as well as their weapon.

 

Ten has mastered his position but Jungwoo... I guess Jungwoo is still poison. He tastes sweet but he will kill you right then and there. Ten is the kind of flavor that is torturous, kill the victim slowly and painfully."

 

Donghyuck laughs, "hyung… you know a lot of being a dead end."

 

"I was in SM long enough to know every division's business. That's why I don't want you to be one."

 

A car stopped by them and revealed Jungwoo (speaking of the devil) as his driver.

 

"Hey hyung~!" Jungwoo chants, "Haechannie, Jeno is looking for you, so we better hurry! Sungie is having a tantrum." Jungwoo pouts.

 

"Oh! I have to go, hyung!" Donghyuck hugs his brother and went inside the car. Jungwoo drove themselves just as fast as he drove by.

 

Taeil gets back inside Kun's house and went straight to the pool, Sicheng fell asleep under the umbrellas.

 

 

It was three in the afternoon and Kun, Taeil, and Sicheng have to go.

 

"You're going away again, papa?" Chenle asks, tears welling up in his eyes and Kun kisses his son's tears away.

 

"I'll be back before dinner, baby. I promise." Kun pinky-promised with Chenle and Chenle seems content with that. Seems like Kun keeps his pinky promises well.

 

The Huangs hugs Sicheng one by one, his luggage on his nephew's hand.

 

"Be safe there, okay?" Mrs. Huang says, "Don't worry about us, we have WayV on our side, we'll be as safe as you. If you could call, call us. Okay?"

 

"Sicheng-ge, will you come back?" Renjun asks.

 

Sicheng shrugs but he looks at Taeil and Kun. Both of them nods. Of course they do. They don't have the heart to tell Sicheng that they don't know, he probably will, he probably won't. Who knows? But it's Sicheng's decision to make.

 

The rest of WayV huddles around Sicheng and cuddles Sicheng until he's smiling.

 

"Hey, Taeil." Ten calls, "tell Yuta I miss him."

 

Taeil scoffs, "Of course, I will." Taeil and Ten hugs their goodbyes out.

 

"Yuta might want to see you too, though. You sure you don't want to come?" Taeil asks Ten but the latter shakes his head.

 

"I've already had a plane flight yesterday, I don't want to go again." Ten lightly laughs.

 

"I'll tell Yuta you're doing fine?"

 

Ten glances at Kun, "More than fine." His smile says he's satiated. And Taeil left him with his heart visible in his eyes. Taeil knows, and Taeil can't believe. Ten and Kun? He doesn't know what to feel about that. He just knows if Kun breaks another heart, especially his friend's, Kun will end up heartless and not in a figurative way.

 

They drive themselves to SMHQ where Kun has his planes parked but they won't go to the aerodrome. They got themselves in an elevator going up straight to the rooftop where a helicopter is waiting for them, and a Johnny.

 

"Hey, Kun!" Johnny waves his arms as they reach the heliport.

 

"Hey, John. Ready?" Kun asks.

 

Both pilots are already geared and ready to take off. Taeil nods for him and Sicheng. He makes sure Sicheng is seated and secured with the seat belts, their luggage are also strapped.

 

Kun aviates while Johnny navigates. Taeil has Sicheng's head in his shoulder, eyes shut tight. He doesn't wanna know how high from above they are right now.

 

But the flight didn't even take an hour to land in Osaka. Kun and Johnny were literally just set to bring them here so they took off just after they landed.

 

Taeil held Sicheng's hand in his. Ready to meet Yuta. They pull their luggage and walks straight to the villa. Nakamoto-gumi's villa. Surprisingly, there were no guards present. But there's a figure waiting for them just right by the door.

 

Taeil and Sicheng got themselves on the same platform as the figure at the door. The figure greeted them.

 

"Hello, Taeil-hyung." He said.

 

Taeil smiles at him, "Hello, Yuta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally theres Nakamoto Yuta

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _Thank you for reading♡_   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/_onlyfairy)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_onlyfairy)


End file.
